UnNaturaltale
by Algalirept
Summary: Undertale and Supernatural. Rated teen cause of Dean's mouth. (though maybe it should be M..nah, its fiiine) I suck at summaries. I promise my writing is better than what my crappy intro is leading you to believe.
1. UnNaturaltale

Hello and Howdy everyone and welcome to my attempt at a Supernatural/Undertale crossover. Before you begin reading my labor of love, I'd like to lay down some history for this story. Firstly, this world of Supernatural is an AU. Were, instead of nothing but fucked up stuff happening to the boys in seasons 4/5, in this dimension they finally catch a break and things go their way.

Chuck got off his unproductive, godly ass and started the process of reconciling with his children, Lucifer's bitchy ass included, resurrected Gabriel, freed little Adam from being Michael's replacement suit, gave Castiel his due as well as a raise in power and began operation "teach my clingy first children Free will and how to live without Daddy around 24/7." Mind you its still a work in progress, especially with his two eldest being the biggest pair of drama queens in all of Heaven or Hell but hey their getting there. There's also a few other little details here and there that I'm not currently addressing but considering the main story they're not overly important right now.

Secondly, Crowley, our fabulously Scottish Crossroads King is indeed the new and current King of Hell, now that Lucifer's been reinstated as a holy avatar instead of ya know, Satan. He also graciously returned Bobby's soul just like he promised instead of trying to douche it away, and no its not because God/Chuck "sorta" being on the Winchester boys side has anything to do with it. Oh noo, if anything its because he finds Robert "fascinating", so much so that he appears in the older hunter's house constantly, much to the chagrin of Bobby Singer.

Thirdly, in my head cannon Chara is not an evil child, nor is Frisk, if anything both are innocent victims of something far more sinister when it comes to the Genocide route. For us Gamers, _WE_ are that evil. The Player forcing our will on Chara, pushing our LOVE and EXP on them, corrupting whatever "good" was left while systematically locking Frisk's Freewill away and high-jacking their body and moving it like our own personal marionette. Its my belief that the True Pacifist Route is the only instance in which either Frisk or Chara are truly the ones in control. Both of them wishing, wanting, HoPeing to save their friends, family, Asriel; to bring them peace and freedom from the mountain and its long history of despair. Because as much as I agree with the notion of Chara hating humanity enough to eradicate it completely. I just can't fathom a child who would willingly slaughter an entire race of people including their loving mother, father and brother, simply because they felt "betrayed." No, I imagine waking up from the disorientating sensation of death to find your ghostly self-attached to a dark-skinned doppelganger would breed far more confusing emotions than simple betrayal or the twisted desire to hunt down and murder your adoptive family. That's what I believe anyway.

Whew, still with me? Yes? Good. Awesome, then I only have one final thing to say, this is going to be a Part 1 of a _very_ long series (I hope), there's just so much to explore in a world of freed monsters in a dimension filled with horrible creatures far more deserving of the title. As well as finding new ways to invite later season characters to the "verse", like Benny or Charlie without upsetting the current universes' platform. If you know what I mean. But that's neither here nor there, after all, the boys must first make it _out_ of the Underground. So, without further ado, please enjoy the first chapter of UnNaturaltale. (You deserve it if you read through all that fan-girl world building, my fingers hurt just from typing it!)

* * *

 _Long ago, two races ruled over Earth; Humans and Monsters_

 _One day, war broke out between the two races._

 _After a long battle, the humans were victorious._

 _They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell._

 _Many years later…_

 _Mt. Ebott_

 _20XX (i)_

The crunching of fallen foliage were the only sounds to be heard as two lone figures trekked their way through the wilderness. Both were male with the first being shorter than the second with a slightly more muscular build, dark blonde hair cut ivy-league short and the brightest pair of green eyes that many would kill for. His companion on the other hand was tall, incredibly tall, with soft brown eyes, brown hair down to his neck, and, although he too had a decent amount of muscle, his height helped to distribute it better.

"Dude, seriously, why couldn't we have asked Cas to drop us off at the top of this stupid, freaking mountain?" Groused the first, his mouth turned down in an irritated scowl.

The other man sighed, as if the others attitude was a common occurrence (which it was.) "Come on Dean you know why, Chucks got him and Gabriel dealing with angel politics upstairs while HE deals with the big threes "daddy issues." Walking up the side of a mountain is a small price to pay for an apocalypse stopping, family therapy hour."

Dean sighed, "Yeah, yeah, doesn't mean I have to like it Sammy."

"Your just upset that the Big Guy Upstairs stole your angel's attention, and its Sam." The taller didn't even bother to hide his smug, smirk from Dean as the shorter man spluttered in indignation.

"Dude! Cas is _not_ my angel, why does everyone insist on saying it like that!?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it has something to do with your shared (ii)"profound bond" or that weird staring thing you both do when the two of you think no one's paying attention."

Dean released a choked sound, "We _don't_ stare at each other, besides what about you and that candy eating douche nozzle huh? The two of you have been awfully chummy since the no-go apocalypse went down!"

Sam shot his older brother an unimpressed look, "So what? I'm allowed to have friends Dean and (iii)Gabe is my friend, you know I wasn't comfortable killing him back when he was just the Trickster, heck it even bothered you and I quote "I like your style." Sides, kinda hard to hate someone who defended us from the freaken Devil and died for it ya know?"

Scoffing the older man shrugged, "Oh, so its Gabe now? Did you forget that that asshat killed me a dozen hundred times!?"

Sam's eyes darkened, his whole demeanor shifting from slightly annoyed to completely pissed. (iv)"Trust me Dean, I haven't forgotten, nor did I say that I've forgiven him. Now, can we drop this before I do something I regret like punching you in the face."

"Fine!" The other snapped, both men now walking in tense silence through the thick underbrush; barely managing to avoid tripping on the many vines poking out through the dirt. The tense atmosphere lasted several minutes more before the older brother sighed loudly.

"Ugh! Look Sam, that was…"

"Dickish? Insensitive? Really, really uncalled for?"

"Damn you sure know how to kick a guy where it hurts dontcha Sammy."

"Learned it from you, and you were saying?"

"Tch, yeah it was all those words and more, I shouldn't have brought that up, it wasn't right and I'm sorry. And yeah, Gabriel's alright when he's not doing douchey things like turning my (v)Baby pink or leaving every candy wrapper known to man around Bobby's house. So, let's just, start this over alright?"

Sam nodded, "Sure Dean, and for the record I except your apology."

"Great, awesome, now if we could just drop this chick-flick moment right here I'd be eternally grateful."

Sam just barely contained a giggle, "Whatever you say Dean, you wanna talk about the hunt instead?"

"Yeah sounds good, we even sure the kid made it this far? I mean, according to what Bobby told us and what the locals keep saying this place is literally no-mans-land. Why climb a mountain nobody's ever come back from?"

Sam sent his brother a sad frown, "Maybe that was the point Dean, you read the reports on Frisk just like I did, can you really say the theory is unlikely? No one ever wanted her before, so, why should it matter if she never comes back."

Dean gritted his teeth, "Trust me Sam there's a special place in hell for people like (vi)Frisk's "parents." The "I would know", went unspoken. "Sometimes I wonder what's worse, the monsters we hunt or people. Somedays the lines to damn blurred to tell the difference."

"People definitely, one of the reports for (vii)Brandon Holt who went missing on Mt. Ebott in the 80's had depictions of potential child abuse as the motivator to him leaving."

Dean snarled lightly, "Start'n to see a trend here, what about the other kids? Didn't you say in the motel that all the ones who went missing up here were between the ages 8-12? Were all of them victims of abuse?"

(viii)"No, fortunately in this case only Frisk and Brandon had mentions of abuse, the others disappeared on the mountain most likely on accident. Heck some of the disappearances are centuries apart from the others. (ix)Lidia Whilton age 10 in 1863 during a family outing on the mountain, (x)Sunny Rogers, the oldest at 12, in 1888, he was the youngest in a family of ten children; seems he left to lift some of the financial burden. (xi)Nastya Petrov a Russian immigrant in 1915, on tour with several other children for a ballet performance here in America, she was 11. (xii)Yoshiko Tajiri age 9 in 1943, its believed her parents sent her to the mountain so that she'd be safe from the Japanese Internment and finally (xiii)Mateo García who was the only son of a Spanish-American couple who ran a restaurant in Ebott Village in 1961, apparently he went to explore despite both his parents telling him not to, he was 9 as well."

Dean shuddered in disgust, "Jesus, I really fucking hate it when kids are involved."

Sam hummed in agreement, "It never gets any easier that's for sure."

"Think it was a (xiv)Wendigo?"

"Not likely, why wait so long between each kill? Wendigo's need to feed periodically like any other wild animal, if they were responsible than another hunter would have burned them by now."

"What about a (xv)Lamia? There into eating little kids, right?"

"Well some of the lore says that but most say Lamia's steal children out of some form of misguided vengeance. To be honest my mind keeps going back to that village legend Officer Miller told us."

"Oh yeah, the one with the weird goat, demon, thing."

"Yes Dean, the one with the goat." The older brother huffed at the youngers deadpan voice.

"Look man I wasn't all that interested in that assholes version of story time, its like the whole entire town of Ebott is filled with uncaring dickbags. Miller even said, all they did was patrol the base of the mountain and nowhere else. They were practically screaming, "better that orphan kid than me", freaking pisses me off."

"I know that Dean, it made me furious too, but we still had a job to do so I listened. Now, do you want to hear it or should I just let you brood in silence until we make it to the top?"

Sticking his tongue out childishly Dean responded with, "Screw you bitch."

"I'll take that as a yes, jerk." Grinning Sam continued, "(xvi)The story goes that some time in the early (xvii)1700's a tall, white furred, goat demon dressed in royal garbs descended from the mountain caring the body of a young girl. Believing the demon was responsible for her death the towns people attacked. The creature, wounded, stole away the child's body and ran up the mountain, never to be seen again."

"That's…a complete pile of bull. Seriously, it just ran away? Pretty sure demons don't run from pissed off townsfolk. And what about the girl? Why bring her down in the first place?"

"Maybe it wanted to gloat, or you know lord it over them to stroke some kind of overly inflated ego? Crowley does it all the time."

"Yeah but he does it to ensure his royal ass stays at the top, the goat wouldn't need to do that around a couple of humans. Not to mention the weird detail of taking the body back up the mountain when it high tailed it out of there. Why do that? The kid was already dead, not much more they could offer in that state."

"Your guess is as good as mine Dean, now that I think about it why was the girls name removed from the legend? You'd think with a town that's dead set on avoiding this whole area and toting a story like this one around they'd want to use her name as some sort of example or at least drive home the idea that she existed. But instead its never mentioned once, really strange…"

"This whole damn town is strange and so is this damn mountain which, by the way, we are still no where near the top of!"

 _*Back to that already huh..wait..what is that?*_ "Dean stop!" The older Winchester paused, gun already in hand.

"What?"

"Look, there to the left, I-I think it's a cave! Maybe Frisk went in there, it seems more likely than an eight-year-old climbing their way to the very top of an actual mountain."

"Dude, could you not shout like a lunatic next time, seriously do you want me to shoot you!?"

Ignoring his brother's bitchiness entirely, Sam veered to the left, the sound of Dean's disgruntled mutterings not far behind. It only took about ten minutes to reach the mouth of the cave, just like on the ground, (xviii)thick vines too covered the outside entrance only a gap large enough for a child was visible. Reaching inside the waist band of his jeans Sam fished out a narrow, silver blade. Dean followed suit pulling out his own from the inside pocket of his leather jacket.

"You take the left and I'll take the right, between the two of us we should be able to carve a decent sized passage, man I love these things, (xix)Angel Blades are awesome. Even if they do look about as dangerous as a toothpick."

"Yeah a toothpick that can fry your atoms on multiple different levels."

"Eh, semantics Sammy!"

Chuckling the younger Winchester went to work on his half of the overgrown vines, soon enough the two brothers had successfully managed to carve out enough to pass through. Although Sam did half to duck slightly.

"Heh, have'n some trouble there Sammy?"

"Eat me." Sam chirped, cheerfully.

"No thank you." Dean easily supplied back as he dug around in another one of his jacket pockets for the heavy-duty flashlight he was accustomed to bringing on hunts. Cell phone lights could only get you so far.

Following suit both brothers now shined their dual beams of light along the cavern floors and walls, Angel Blades clutched at the ready should anything pop out and try to catch them off guard.

The two walked slowly, examining every nook and cranny their lights were able to glimpse for them. Several minutes passed before the two stumbled upon an enormous gaping hole in the center of the floor, a small crack in the stone roof allowed for only the barest of sun rays to spill through; better illuminating the hazardous pit fall.

Dean shined his light down, however that darkness was just too deep to see through. "Damn, I think we've found were all those kids have gone missing." The man gave an involuntary shiver as the image of small bodies and bloody cracked skulls flashed through his mind.

Sam frowned in sympathy, the knowledge not any easier to swallow from his end either. "Look we should probably check first before we assume Frisk fell and died. Its possible somethings been grabbing the kids and dragging them down. There's tons of monsters in the lore that use caves and dark spaces as hunting grounds." Shifting, Sam moved to start the descent only for Dean to roughly pull him back.

"Uh, just what the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Sam scowled, "What does it look like Dean? I'm working the case, what the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, I don't know, stopping you from climbing down the deep, dark, murder whole! Ya, know, _without_ the proper equipment or your common sense! When the hell did you find the time to learn how to spelunk, Sam!? If you think there's a single chance in hell that I'm going to let you go down there, then maybe Lucifer knocked more screws loose than I thought!"

"First of all, fuck you and second "let me"? If you haven't realized by now, after the real shitty couple of years we've had, I'm not a child anymore Dean! Having the biblical Satan ride your ass kind of robs you of it! And what about Frisk huh? We're just gonna abandon her down there like everybody else in this godawful town? I thought we were the good guys Dean!"

"Oh, come off it, you _know_ its not that simple, being a Hunter makes that line so gray it makes our "business relationship" with Crowley look like afternoon tea with the freak'n Queen of England! And I _never_ said we were going to abandon anyone! We're gonna go back down this fucking mountain, we're gonna make our way back to our shitty motel, and we're gonna call Cas!"

"Oh, right, of course, since when couldn't we solve our own cases without an Angel of the Lord at our beck and call. He's not a dog Dean! I thought you'd have more respect for your friend than that, especially when you know how busy he is right now! What part of "important heavenly duties" are you just not getting!?"

"Screw you Sam! I've never treated Cas like a dog you asshole! It's really freak'n wrong when I'm being the sensible one and you're being a confrontational little bitc-(xx) **CRRRRAACCKKK!**

The sudden, violent burst of sound startled both men, forcing them to cease their arguing. Panic flashing across Dean's face.

"Sh-Shit, what the _fuck_ was that?"

"D-Dean I think-!"

Without warning the ground beneath Sam's feet opened up, neither brother was able to fully process the change before the younger Winchester began to fall.

"DEAN!"

"SAM!" Desperate and wild, Dean tried to latch on to any part of Sam that he could reach, his grip just barely managing to snag onto the youngers clothed arm.

"Whoa, whoa, okay, I gotcha, I gotcha. Jesus, Sasquatch I thought those nasty romaine salads were supposed to make you lighter!"

"Is this really the time for that Dean!? PULL ME UP!"

"You don't think I'm try'n!? You're not exactly Thumbelina here, Sam!"

More deafening cracks reverberated off the stone walls causing both men to pale significantly.

"Aww, _fuck me_ …"

Thus, the earth beneath Dean shattered. "SSSAAAAAMMMM!"

"DEEEEAAANNN!"

Plunging both into the darkness below.

 _Legends say that those who climb the mountain, never return._

 **UNDERTALE**

* * *

(i) First instance of my attempt to mesh these two fandoms together, this year in particular no longer stands for Chara's falling year but Sam, Dean, and Frisk's. This change is to avoid the 201X problem as well as set Chara's history in a world like ours to a more reasonable one where a hatred for humanity would be better fostered and justified.

(ii) This is a two-bit reference to season 7 as well as the running gag in the entirety of the Supernatural fandom that Dean and Castiel are madly in love with each other. I happen to like and have no problem with Destiel so the pairing could always happen somewhere down the road, so ya know if you have a problem with that than I have no idea what to tell ya. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

(iii) A nod to the idea that Sam deserves his own angel "Profound Bond", and who better than the only other angel who understood and liked both brothers. Besides Gabriel seems to pull Sam's pigtails way more often than Dean. Again, have zero problems with Sabriel.

(iv) Ah, good old Mystery Spot, I'm under the impression its gonna take a whole hellva long time for that bitterness to settle. Lesson or not it was a dick move.

(v) Archangel or not Gabriel is still a Trickster at heart and I feel Dean would be his main source of, eh-hem "entertainment", mainly cause his reactions would be golden.

(vi) Several things here, first, yeah Frisk's female, writing "them, their" all the time is too stressful so deal. Next, this is once again my own brand of world building where I wonder, "Just what would drive a _child_ to climb a mountain _no one comes back from!?"_ Not anything good I would think, plus the option to stay with Toriel or call her Mom for starters, would an unconditionally loved child even consider saying such things or even contemplate answering yes!? Uh, no, the answer is no. Abuse is a serious matter and I'm going to try and treat it with the respect it deserves and the consequences it can leave on the victims.

(vii) Tough Glove=Power Glove, fight me!

(viii) This paragraph is so that everyone remembers, that the human souls, were once living-breathing _children_ , they had dreams, aspirations, desires for safety and adventure. They weren't malevolent beings, they didn't fall with the intention of slaughter, no, they were scared kids forced to make decisions not even grown adults are capable of making.

(ix) Women and girls in that era were all about waiting, especially the aristocratic ones.

(x) The wild west was in no way like the movies, it was harsh and fruitless to the point of even being hellish and it wasn't uncommon for families to have 6+ children just for the off chance 1 might survive it. Also, I thought the name Sunny was both ironic and funny as its bearer would probably be the total opposite of the name.

(xi) Russian dancers are known for their preference for the "pancake" style tutu and that sort of inspired me to think, "Hey, who said all those missing kids hailed directly from Ebott Village?"

(xii) Tajiri is a reference to Satoshi Tajiri the creator of Pokemon, thats good shit. On a more somber note Japanese Internment refers to our nations moment of collective insanity were everyone and their mother thought locking up Japanese-American's in _Concentration Camps_ was a justifiable act. One that broke apart families, destroyed belief of a fair government, and inflicted years of mental and physical trauma on hundreds of Americans'.

(xiii) I LOVE Mexican food, and no Taco Bell is not what I think of as authentic "Mexican." Even stranger I was already kicking around the idea that one of the fallen children should be of Spanish descent and Frisk was kind of first choice but than I thought, ooh, wait, I have sooo many ideas when it comes to the First and Eighth Fallen Childs "true" family lineage in the world of Supernatural. SPOILERSSSSS!

(xiv) Season 1 monster, they eat human flesh.

(xv) She steals kids because someone stole hers.

(xvi) The tragedy of the royal children Asriel and Chara, fuck'n hurts my feels! And, yes, once again Chara is female too. Way less creepy with them playing tether soul with Frisk.

(xvii) See 1700's just vague enough not to give it away and a whole ton of historical and personal reasons Chara could despise her own kind.

(xviii) Years of Flowey abuse no doubt.

(xix) They can and will kill just about anything except an Archangel, side note did you know they have Angel Swords too!? Why the heck didn't they lead with those first!? I mean Cas with a blade is pretty intimidating but a sword!? Talk about first impressions.

(xx) Two grown ass adults, way heavier than any kid could ever be, arguing over a centuries old hole, just what the hell did they think was going to happen!


	2. Intense Heartache When Winchester's Fall

Whew, this chapter sure did take a while. But I think that's a good thing, I feel satisfied with what my time has helped produce. I do think I could have improved on a few points, but I feel the overall narrative is easily understood. So, first things first, I'm pretty sure none of you care (but I do because it was a lame mistake) one of the references I made from Supernatural was posted as being from Season 7, that however was not the case, season 6 ladies and gentlemen. Can't believe I missed that!

Now enough of me enjoy the next chapter (cause its probably gonna be a while for the next one -_-)

* * *

"-EAN! DEAN! COME ON, WAKE UP!"

Groaning, Dean groggily opened his eyes, although his gaze was slightly blurred he was easily able to make out the panicked face of Sam hovering intently over his own.

"M'fine Smmy stop shake'n me."

The panic deepened, "Slurring your speech doesn't convince me your fine Dean!"

"Ugh, just-just giv'me a minute Sammy, freak'n head hurts..." Not at all pleased by that response Sam had no choice but to wait for Dean to recover. Sighing, he shifted his gaze to the surroundings both brothers had fallen to.

Flowers, hundreds of tiny, golden flowers littered the space beneath their feet. Frowning the younger man noted that, although the flowers were within the room, they were only in this one spot. Looking up, Sam noticed only the barest hints of sunlight could reach down from the hole above, so maybe the plants placement wasn't all that mysterious.

Curious, Sam gently examined the texture of the petals, soft, almost like downy feathers found in pillows. Could that have been what cushioned their fall? Sam immediately balked at that theory. No, that would be impossible, no matter how soft a patch of grass is, a fall from that height would have no doubt killed them.

Sam couldn't help the morbid sense of amusement that thought brought to him. (1) _*I die, get resurrected, Dean dies, gets resurrected, we stop the apocalypse, only to die in a hole. Huh, now that I think about it, this might have been the most normal death either of us would have had. That fact should not be as disappointing as I feel it is…our life is really messed up. *_

"Sam? Earth to Sam! You in their Sasquatch?"

"Huh? Wha? Oh! Dean! Are you okay, do you need something?"

"Yeah, I'm good, headaches past, more curious about that creepy smile on your face though. Hell, of a thing for a guy to see when he finally gets the vertigo under control. Care to share?"

"Uh, I'd rather not, you'll probably find it even creepier than the smile."

"Not exactly killing my curiosity but okay." Standing Dean reached down pulling Sam along with him. While Sam dusted off his pants Dean glanced from where they had fallen, he whistled in awe. "Damn, how the heck are we alive!? Both of us should be taking permanent dirt naps, or at _least_ suffering from some serious injuries! Talk about (2)Winchester luck."

"Pretty sure our luck would have been the opposite of this but yeah, I thought the same."

"Think we could climb out?"

"Honestly? No. Even if we did manage to make our way to the top who's to say the ground wont just collapse again? I'm not keen on chancing our "Winchester luck" a second time."

"Heh, me neither. (3)Plan C."

Sam nodded in agreement, "Yeah, Plan C." There was a pause. "Well?"

"Well what? Why do I always have to do it!?" Sam's brow lifted slightly. "Oh, for the love of Chuck! Fine!" Turning away from his brother Dean closed his eyes in concentration, (4)"Now we lay me down to sleep I pray to Castiel to get his feathery ass down here!"

"Really Dean? That's what constitutes as a prayer for you? That's not even a call for help!"

"Hey, _you_ were the one who made me do this so, I'm do'n it my way. Now, hush." Grinning he continued, "Come on Cas, don't be a dick." Nothing. "Hello? Cas, do you copy?"

(5) _But Nobody came…_

"Shit, it's not work'n Sam, why the hell isn't it working!?"

"Whoa, calm down, maybe-maybe Cas is busy or uh, maybe somethings interfering."

"That's just great Sam, awesome even, how the hell is that gonna help us?"

"Just take a breath and let me try, I mean an Archangel is supposed to be more powerful right? Well, maybe whatever's stopping Cas from hearing wont effect Gabriel the same way."

Dean snapped his fingers, "Hey that's not a half bad plan Sammy, nice!"

"Most of my ideas are "not half bad", and its Sam." Shaking his head at his brother's antics, Sam took a steadying breath and began to pray. (6)"Oh, Gabriel, Messenger of God, hear my prayer…er, Dean and I could um, really use your help." Pause. "It's Sam by the way…"

No wing beats, just more silence.

 _But Nobody came…_

The sudden obnoxious slow clap dropped the younger mans awkward smile to an annoyed scowl.

"WOW. The guy at least buys you dinner after, right?" That received a middle finger. "Just checking dude, cause seriously, wow." Chuckling Dean motioned for Sam to follow. "Well, come on Sam let's see if there's another way out of here. If we survived I can only think the kid made it too and since Frisk's not here she's gotta be somewhere."

Glancing around, the older man spied a heavy looking doorway. At the very top of the entrance was an (7)odd symbol depicting a ball with wings and 2 triangles pointing up while the third was inverted.

"Guess that's our ticket out of here, wherever here is. Do you remember seeing something like that in Ebott or the lore?"

Sam shook his head, already stowing the symbol in his memory for additional research.

The two walked through the doorway, entering a room shrouded in darkness.

"Wish we still had our flashlights, get'n real sick and tired of all this (8)"dark.""

"Mmm, come to think of it, what happened to the blades, they fell with us too right-"

"Howdy!" A cheerful voice, brightly, interrupted, stopping both men from taking a single step further. Sprouting from the ground, seemingly from nowhere, was a six-petaled yellow flower smiling happily up at them. Yeah, smiling, and talking. Cause it had a face. A creepy, happy, _face!_

"Why, hey there! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!"

Sam waved awkwardly, "Er, um, hi, uh Flowey."

"What!? Sam! Don't talk to it! Have you never seen a single horror movie in your life!? Hell, our whole lives have been horror movies!"

Flowey frowned, "Your kind of rude buddy, and all I wanted to do was help you guys out. After all." Its smile returned. "I've already missed my chance to (9)help out Chara so I'm just filled to the brim with helpful tips!"

Sam frowned, stowing away the odd name in his memory.

Dean allowed an unimpressed snort to sail passed his lips, "Oh, yeah? And just what tips would that be (10)weed?"

Ignoring the barb Flowey continued on, "Why silly, how the Underground works of course! And golly, with me being just the (11)swellest flower around I'm going to teach ya! Doesn't that sound fun?"

"No. It sounds gay."

"Dean shut up."

"Alrighty fellas, here we go." The world around them darkened as an abrupt (12)burning sensation erupted from within their bodies.

Dean clutched at his chest weakly as the burning intensified. " _Fuck!_ " Than, just as quickly as the pain had arrived it vanished. The silence was deafening. "Wha-what the _hell_ is that!?"

There, floating innocently before the older man was a radiant (13)yellow heart that glowed with a healthy light. Entranced, Dean pulled it closer, there were many scratches and scuff marks across its surface. One mark had even managed to (14)crack the heart down the middle but stranger still the heart remained intact. Releasing the unwanted addition Dean swiftly turned to his brother.

Like Dean, he too was now in possession of a glowing heart but, unlike Deans, his shone a (15)luminous purple.

"You okay Sam!?"

Sam nodded, his eyes still glued to the heart hovering inches from his body, "Y-Yeah, and you?"

"Pissed off and confused, but still marginally alright." Dean than glared harshly down at Flowey, "Hey! Just what kind of crap are you try'n to pull!"

A weary expression briefly passed over Flowey's face as it eyed Dean's floating heart before gracing the brothers with a nervous smile. Leaf waving in what Sam would assume was supposed to be a calming motion, to bad Dean didn't _do_ calm in situations like these.

"N-Now, now, no need to be scared! Those cute little hearts are your SOULS, the very culmination of your being. Normally SOULS start off pretty weak, but (16)you two have a decent amount of LV, can't you see it? Golly, all you gotta do is grab it and CHECK! Hee-hee!"

Sam blinked, _*Soul!? This is supposed to be my Soul!? How!? This looks nothing like what Cas described! *_ Studying the heart carefully he reached out, grasping onto it gently. The heart pulsed softly, releasing tiny bursts of warmth throughout his body. It was…comforting. Pulling the SOUL closer, Sam peered intently at the surface, momentarily pausing at the bizarre circle of (17)warped texture marring its otherwise blemish free exterior. _*Well, that looks concerning. *_ His frown intensified, _*But how do I check it? My face is nearly plastered to it and still nothing! Ugh! Can't this just work please!?*_

The SOUL flashed, brighter than its pulsing, causing the younger hunter to gasp in surprise. That surprise however, soon melted into pure shock as a (18)panel of orange sprang up from its surface.

Sam LV 6 (19)HP 105/105

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

"Dean grab your SOUL."

Dean's brow arched in question. "Uh, why? I've already looked over the stupid thing, not much to see other than the eye gouging yellow."

"Just do it Dean, I-I can't properly explain what I'm seeing right now, and I need to make sure I'm not crazy."

Dean's face screwed up in annoyance, but he did as he was told, "Okay, now what? It's still just float'n here Sammy."

"Ask if you can check it, and well, I don't know if it will work the same for you but saying please seemed to help."

"Ask it." Dean repeated flatly. "You want me to ask it with please."

Sam massaged his temples, ire at his brother's obstinacy building, "Yes Dean, I'm pretty sure that's what I just said. I'm serious, you _need_ to see this."

"Ugh, fine, no need to get your panties in a twist Samantha, me and the old soul will have a heart to heart don't you worry." Eyes rolling Dean focused on his SOUL, "Alright buddy show me what you got." Nothing happened, Dean sighed, "Please?"

A burst of yellow aura flared; fading away to reveal Dean's own information board.

Dean LV 9 HP 117/117

FIGHT ACT ITEM MERCY

He swallowed dryly, "Huh, what do you know, guess please really is the magic word." Dean then lowered his voice to a whisper. "Uh, am I the only one who thinks this looks like something straight out of a video game?"

Sam's brown eyes filled with understanding, "Yeah! Just like an old RPG, that's brilliant Dean!"

Unaware of the brothers mumbling, Flowey coughed lightly to get their attention. Its bright, plastic smile unwavering. "See! What did I tell you! Both of you have some pretty good LV, but you know, I think I can make it even better!"

The hairs on Dean's neck raised but he ignored it in favor of his next question, "Ya know, you keep go'n on and on about this LV junk, but you haven't even bothered to tell us what the hell that is!"

If possible Flowey's smile widened, "What's LV? Why its LOVE of course!"

Dean groaned, "Of course it is. Could this get any gayer? What next, you gonna tells us crap like "love makes the heart grow stronger" or "all you need is a little love in your heart"? Nah, somethi'n about this doesn't sit right with me and neither do you!"

Undeterred by the accusations the talking plant simply winked, "Come on pal don't be like that, all I want to do is share some of my LOVE with you!" Flowey's head eagerly shifted towards Sam, "You want some LOVE dontcha? Well of course you do!" With a shake of its petals several white seeds appeared, hovering, no doubt magically, above the smiling flower. "You see, down here, LOVE is spread through little, white, friendliness pellets! Hee-hee, make sure you collect as many as you can!"

Dean snarled quietly, " _Shit_. Sam you think'n what I'm think'n?"

Gaze never leaving the ominously spinning "friendliness pellets", Sam nodded. "Yeah, get ready."

"Here we go!" Cheered Flowey, its seeds sailing towards the brothers.

"Now Dean!" Both men dived to the side, Sam narrowly avoided the flying projectiles however Dean was not so lucky.

Searing pain consumed the older Winchester, as the pellet slashed across his arm, blood now leaking from the wound.

"You son of a bitch!" Dean cried, his uninjured hand grasping weakly at his now cut up arm, the pain pulsing along with the frantic flashing of his SOUL.

"DEAN!" Sam rolled up from the ground and rushed to his brother's side. Fear doubling as Dean's stats pulsed into view.

(20) _*Why did it go down so much, he only got hit in the arm!?*_

DEAN LV 9 HP 98/117

"Bastard! I knew it! I'll kill you, you weed! Plant my steel-toed boot right on that fuggly face of yours, just wait!"

Flowey's face morphed into a monstrous form, fangs far to large for its mouth set in a terrifying grin. "Kill me? You IDIOTS, don't you get it!? In this world its KILL OR BE KILLED, and you're the ones who are going to DIE! HAHAHAHAHA!" Its shrill laughter bounced off the walls as it summoned another barrage of bullets, the deadly seeds forming an inescapable ring around the men, closing in.

Sam whipped around wildly, pulling his brother closer, desperate for a way out of this hopeless situation. No weapons, no angels, no Bobby, not even Crowley, Sam gritted his teeth.

 _*This..this is all my fault..Dean..I'm sorry*_

"HAHAHAHAHA-WHA!?" Flowey's demonic laughter was cut off as burning red flames savagely crashed into its side sending the plant flying.

Emerging from the shadows was a tall bipedal goat like monster wearing long purple robes, the symbol from the door stitched across the front.

"Despicable, wretched creature! To think you would attempt such a dishonest ploy again! Begone from this place!" Red eyes gleaming with fierce protective light the female monster (Sam was pretty sure it was a female) launched another volley of flames at the plant monster. Squawking in fright Flowey ducked into the ground, disappearing into the soil.

Sighing in relief the flames dancing on the goat's fingers extinguished, her red eyes glowing in concern as they landed on the fallen men.

"Oh dear! Young one you are hurt! Please, let me heal you." The monster went to move closer, but Sam, frightened for his brother, backed away as far as Dean's weight would allow.

"S-Stay away!" Sadness flooded the goat woman's gentle, gaze.

"Young ones, please, I mean you no harm. My name is Toriel, the caretaker of these Ruins, all I wish to do is help. Please child, your friend is losing so much blood." Her voice was soft, filled with a comforting, mother-like quality.

"Yeah and how do we know that you're not just act'n like (21)Carol Brady so we let our guard down and you can make deep fry out of us!? How do we know that dick weed is really gone, and this isn't just some kinda ploy!?" Roared Dean, green eyes scrunched in pain but alight with justful wrath.

Toriel crouched low to the earth, furred paw pressed tightly to her chest. Her eyes never leaving Dean's or Sam's.

"I promise you, on my SOUL that all I want is to help. I have not nor, have I ever been comrades with that terrible plant. Just hours before that little beast tried to hurt my child just as it tried to hurt the both of you. I do not know why it wishes to do such irreprehensible things to innocent youths that fall to the Underground, but I do know I shall protect you both from it. Now please young one, let me heal you."

Dean hesitated before shrugging carelessly with his good arm, "Knock yourself out lady, my arms freak'n killing me."

Sam stiffened, "Dean?"

The older man gently patted his brothers leg, "S'okay Sammy, she seems like one of the good ones."

Toriel smiled warmly, "Why thank you my child, now let us set that arm to rights." With a tiny wave, a soothing green aura came to life upon Toriel's paw. Cautiously she loomed closer placing her hand tenderly against the wound.

Both men gasped in awe as the slash began to repair itself, heck even the dried blood dissolved away.

"There, all better, can you move it young one?"

Dean nodded moving the arm back and forth, no twinges of pain in sight. "Uh, yeah, feels good, thanks Miss, uh Toriel." The goat woman giggled.

"There is no need for the miss, Toriel is just fine my children."

No longer filled with dread Sam spoke up, "Um, well, its nice to meet you, er, Toriel. I'm Sam Winchester and this guy is my older brother Dean. And uh, we're not actually children, we're full grown adults."

"Oh, my apologies, it is simply a force of habit you see, I am quite old, and I cannot help viewing most creatures as young, it-it does not bother you does it?"

"Nah, its cool, makes me worry about my age less. Which speak'n of age, my knees ain't getting any younger and the ground ain't gett'n any softer."

"Oh, my yes, let me help you both up." Offering a paw to both men Toriel easily lifted them up, not surprising sense she was, well, a monster. "There now, much better! Now than young ones follow me through the catacombs. We must move swiftly though; my child may very well be waking soon, and I do not wish for her to wake alone."

 _*A child? She mentioned one earlier when talking about Flowey…wait! *_

"The child, the one you keep mentioning, is her name Frisk by any chance?"

"Why yes, it is! Is she yours? If so you have both raised a very good child."

Dean barely managed not to trip at that statement, "Uh, no mame, er I mean Toriel, you see my brother and I were sent to find her. Bring her back home you know?"

An undefinable look flashed into Toriel's eyes before fading away just as quickly, "Home. I see. That…is a noble goal." She turned away, her furred feet making almost no noise as she walked.

Dean directed a pointed look at Sam. Their eyes holding a voiceless conversation.

 _*Well, that was deflective as hell. *_

 _*Yeah, I wonder why? *_

 _*Don't know, but I got a feeling were gonna find out, and when we do it isn't gonna be pretty. *_

 _*That's what I'm afraid of. *_

The two men followed Toriel up a flight of stairs to a room with six large, stone switches built into the floor. A little ways ahead at the back of the room was a heavy looking stone door with that same emblem emblazoned across the front.

"Toriel do you mind me asking what that symbol on your robes mean? Dean and I have been wondering about that for a while and seeing as it seems to be everywhere, I figured it must hold some important meaning to you."

Toriel smiled, "Of course my child I do not mind, this is an ancient glyph that has existed throughout the history of the monster royal family, known as the Delta Rune." Her smile fell slightly, "The royal family means very little now, instead, many denizens of the Underground have adopted it as a form of HoPe giving prophecy."

Dean winced, _*Ugh, prophecy, gross. Just once can we land in a place where life changing destinies arn't apart of the scenery. *_

"Prophecy? What kind?" Sam asked, his body vibrating with curiosity.

Toriel shifted uncomfortably, her gaze becoming distant and sad. "I do not know, I have lived in the Ruins for a very long time, I have not had a chance to find out." Turning away she quickly walked across the pressure stones, a click sounded in the distance as well as the scrapping of something heavy moving across.

"There, the door should be opened now, let us move forward." Both men frowned, Toriel was clearly hiding something but not in a I'm-tricking-you-so-I-can-gut-you way, more like she was trying to avoid certain topics or deflect certain questions entirely.

Putting their suspicions away for the time being both hunters continued to stalk after the kindly goat, passing through another room of switches attached to the wall. From the distance they were at Sam could kind of make out some type of yellow writing and, was that, an arrow? Why yes, yes it was, several in fact.

"Normally I would instruct you both on the inner workings of the puzzles found throughout the Ruins, however, little Frisk has already done most of them and I did not have the time to set them back up. She is very intelligent! I was most proud!"

Dean grinned, "Heh, you sound like a gushing Mom."

Toriel's cheeks reddened (which seriously how was that possible they were covered in fur!?) "Mom? Really? That is how I sound? Little Frisk did ask if she could call me Mother, I suppose I cannot help but act like it."

"Well, all I gotta say is don't stop, something tells me the kid could really use some maternal affection."

"I'm with Dean on that, I'd think you'd make a really good mom Toriel, better than some humans even."

"Oh thank you boys, I..I can only hope to live up to such praise."

The three fell back into companionable silence as they walked on, entering another small chamber that had…a dummy I it?

"Ah" Toriel paused, her expression shifting nervously as her gaze shifted from the Dummy to the brothers.

"Young ones I know that I said we needed to move quickly however there is one important matter that must be spoken of."

Both men shared a look.

"Sure lady, whatever you need."

"Thank you, Dean. You see, as humans in the Underground, monsters may attack you. But know that they are not truly hostile, many FIGHTs can be resolved with simple understanding and conversation."

"Wh-What?" Dean couldn't help the tiny snort of disbelief. "You want us to talk our way out of a butt-kicking?"

"It's worked in the past." Sam pointed out.

"Yeah maybe like once or twice, but if something like Flowey pops up again I don't think sharing secrets and doing each other's hair is gonna cut it. That's more up your ally Samantha."

It took all of Sam's will power not to respond childishly to that last part instead choosing to focus on the more important aspects of Dean's outburst.

"You saw how Toriel handled Flowey, I doubt any of the monsters here are going to be _that_ much of a problem. Especially if she's been living here with them for as long as she has. Besides, Frisk obviously made it through doing the exact same thing, we owe it to both of them to try."

"Alright, alright, geez Sam step down from the soap box I never said I wasn't going to do it. Can't have an eight-year-old showing us up."

He waved to Toriel, "Okay, lay it on us, how's this gonna work?"

"When a monster attacks you, you will enter a battle, there will be many options you may use to ACT. Here, why don't you two try practicing on the Dummy?"

"Seriously." Sam whacked Dean with his elbow earning a glare from the green-eyed hunter.

"Ow you bitch, what was that for?"

"You know why, now stop being a jerk, so we can get this over with." Sam approached the Dummy.

Mumbling things that suspiciously sounded like, "douchey little brothers" Dean reluctantly followed suit.

Once again, the discomforting sensation of their SOULs being pulled from their bodies emerged, although the pain was notoriously absent.

(22)YOU ENCOUNTERED THE DUMMY!

 _*Okay, filling that under extremely weird. *_

Surveying the mysterious orange panel Sam pressed down on the ACT button.

"Uh, you're looking nice today." To the surprise of no one the Dummy did not respond.

Dean chuckled, "Doesn't look much for conversation, huh Sammy?"

Sam stuck out his tongue, "Oh yeah? I'd like to see you do better!"

"Fine, I will." Huffing prissily, Dean slammed down on his own ACT option. "Hey there gorgeous, why are you just _**standing around**_. If it's because the gigantor over here is making you nervous than I can tell him to _**stuff it**_ and leave."

Nothing.

Sam's slow clap spoke volumes, "Wow, you really showed me. Nothing more brilliant than watching my older brother hit on inanimate objects. Kind of a new low for you."

"Listen here bitc-"

Hysteric giggles erupted from behind, startling both men and cutting off Dean's less than mature comeback.

"Th-that (snerk) that was very (snicker) good young ones. Very hic-good! Hee-Hee-Hee!"

"No way." Was Sam's deadpanned response.

Dean literally cackled, "Hell yeah, yes way! Puns, Sammy, she digs puns! I win!"

"What!? No you didn't! The Dummy didn't do anything!"

"Who said I had to empress the Dummy? That rule was all you, as far as I'm concerned little brother, _I_ won."

Seeming to have composed herself, Toriel addressed both men, ceasing their growing argument. "Now that you have successfully conversed with the Dummy all you need do now is show it some MERCY."

Peering at the MERCY choice Dean couldn't help but think, _*Mercy huh, wish the monsters up top would let that_ _ **be**_ _an option. *_ In simultaneous motion both hunters tapped MERCY.

CONGRADULATIONS! YOU WON!

YOU EARNED 0 ExP AND 0 GOLD!

 _*Man, that is getting weird, aww not even 1 gold? Lame. *_

"Well done! Well done! You two are just as good as I thought you would be!" Her eyes shone with pride.

"Heh, well, go team."

The goat woman just laughed, "Indeed! Now, shall we?"

(23)The tiny group of humans and monster continued on, the trek rather uneventful with the brothers only stumbling into 2-3 more battles. It appeared that Toriel was a useful deterrent in that regard, not that the Winchesters were worried. Honestly, the monsters within the Ruins were kind of a joke.

Cute little Froggits that blushed at whatever was said to them, depressive little bugs that cried even when Sam tried to comfort them and weird crawling mold that wanted to dance…sexy dance anyway. (Neither brother had been all that enthusiastic about the dancing part, especially with Toriel watching the whole time.)

And that was only a few of the monsters they had actually managed to encounter, the closer they got to wherever Toriel was taking them the fewer monsters approached.

"Dude! Sam come here!"

"Wha-? Dean! We have to follow Toriel what are you doing!?"

Dean pointed to a sign placed innocently next to a resting Froggit. "Just read it man, you'll know when you do."

Shaking his head Sam neared, his eyes roving over the neatly printed lettering. "Spider bake sale? Made with Spiders by Spiders?" He physically felt his stomach twist. "I think I'm good thanks."

"Yeah, I'm hungry but not that hungry."

Marching on the sign was soon forgotten in favor of a few new monsters; one who _really_ did not like being picked on; rooms with bizarre perspectives and talking rocks. (Which Dean found extra hilarious because hearing one call Sammy "pumpkin" was just too good.)

Finally, after what seemed like an hour they arrived in an area where an oddly shaped tree was attempting to grow. Heck the poor thing was completely devoid of leaves, just barren branches that stuck out at awkward angles.

"That guys seen better days."

Toriel sighed sadly, "Yes, I'm afraid it has, very little sunlight reaches here preventing this little one from growing. Not to say of the confusing shifts in our (24)seasons, being underground confuses much of the plant life here. Already this one has lost all its leaves."

Sam moved closer picking up and examining one of the many fallen red leaves. "Way confused, summer just started up above and this guy thinks its fall. Weird."

Stuffing the leaf into his pocket Sam resumed trailing behind Dean as Toriel lead them around the tree towards the built-in brick structure to the back of the room.

"Here we are, welcome to your new home young ones! Though I will have to adjust the accommodations for the future…"

Both men frowned, _*New home? She has to know that we can't stay here. *_

"Please, come inside and make yourselves at home, I want you both to feel comfortable after all, though do try to be quiet, young children need their rest."

Nodding they entered, only slightly surprised by what they found inside. The entrance way was rather simple with tasteful decorations placed here and there and only two hallways veering off into separate sections of the house. However, all that homely atmosphere did not take away from the stairs placed smack dap in the middle of the room. A sudden loud ding from the left of the house startled the pair. Only Toriel seemed unaffected.

"Oh dear, the pie!"

(25)"Pie!?" Dean shouted before coughing lightly in embarrassment, "Er, uh, I mean, pie, pies great, awesome even."

Sam face-palmed.

"Excuse me my children, please explore to your hearts content." She paused. "Just…just make sure you do not go down the stairs, it is off limits."

Sam frowned, "Whys that?"

"Um, w-well, Ah! There goes the timer again, if you will excuse me." The goat woman rushed off leaving both Winchesters within the silent foyer. There had been no second ding.

"Sooo, we goin down the stairs?"

San shook his head, "No."

Dean peered at the other, surprise coloring his features, "Seriously? Figured as soon as she said, "off limits" you were gonna be all "let's check it out Dean" or "she's hiding something down there."

"She **is** hiding something, and we will check it out but right now, I think it would be good to take up her offer of looking around. We have no idea where we are or how far into the mountain we've made it by following Toriel. Then there's Frisk, I don't want to chance anything while she's asleep and away from us."

Dean's gaze turned serious, "You think the ladies leading us on?"

Another head shake, "No, as far as I can tell Toriel is genuine, she really cares for Frisk even though they've only just met, same with us. She's not a bad monster, er, person, but there's definitely something she's not telling us, something so upsetting that she full out ignores certain questions we ask her."

The older man sighed, his hands slipping into the pockets of dad's old leather jacket. "Welp, I'll take right you take left. We'll regroup in half-an-hour, unless Tori calls out pie, we regroup immediately if Goat Mama says pie!"

The younger mans jaw fell, "Goat Mama!?"

Dean smirked devilishly, "Hell yeah, she's a goat and a mom so, Goat Mama, sides don't think I didn't notice you skipping over the pie demand! Chuck damnit Sammy don't you skimp me on that pie!"

"Alright, alright! Jesus you'd think you were eight not Frisk." Mumbled Sam as he headed to the left of the room, passing through the small hallway (if you could even call it that) to what had to be the living room.

The space was pretty big considering the size of the Ruins as a whole with the room featuring a Toriel sized recliner, a decent sized table for dinners and the like, a well-made fire place, and a large, 3 shelved bookcase that covered a majority of the right wall.

Drawn to the books Sam made a bee line for the bookcase, eyes roving over the titles. Some were familiar as books found above like the single volume of "Harry Potter" sitting next to a couple of child's textbooks. Then there were ones Sam had either never heard of or didn't exist on the surface like "Fluffy Bunny" or "Monster Magic Dos and Don'ts."

Still perusing, the younger hunter pulled and picked many of the books that appeared useful or looked to have significant information about the monsters here under Ebott.

Trudging the stack of books to the table Sam pulled out a chair and sat, hand clutching onto the first book in the pile; "Human Souls and their Traits."

Sam took a second to stare at the cover, his gaze zeroing in on the purple and yellow hearts that were painted innocently amongst several others. Seven in fact, all in different colors.

* * *

(26)"Human SOULs are known for being incredibly powerful, not even Boss Monsters can compare to this strength. While DT is the leading factor for this supposed power many have argued that it is the trait of a human SOUL that helps contribute to the strength of the DT they possess. As human SOULs do not require the three essentials as Monster's do their SOULs take on the aspect most important to their existence. The known traits are: Integrity-Blue, Kindness-Green, Patience-Light Blue or Sky Blue, Justice-Yellow, Bravery-Orange, Perseverance-Purple, and finally Red. Out of these seven traits the Red SOUL is the most undefinable, even the full range of its abilities and drive are impossible to calculate. In leu of this I , have begun to refer to this anomaly as . For that is the most powerful of human drives."

* * *

Sam put the book down, mind racing with the new information. _*Okay so humans have powerful souls, kind of figured that during the apocalypse. But I never thought they were so, important to another race of creature, baring Angels and Demons. *_

He read over the passage again, _*My SOUL's purple so that makes it Perseverance and Dean's is yellow so his is Justice, kind of weird how accurate that is. Dean can be a bit of a jerk, but he always tries to do the right thing, that's a sort of Justice in its own right. I'm not sure about me though, what exactly have I done to make me Persevere? And this weird text, what the hell is up with it? Its deliberately covering up the most important parts of the passage. *_

Sighing he put the book back, picking up the next in the stack; "Monster Poetry". Shrugging he opened it to the first page; most of the tome was filled with emotional, non-sensical writing, so much so Sam was half tempted to move on but was caught by the title of one of the last entries.

* * *

(27) **Man's Folly, Monsters HOPE**

(28)" _Long ago there was peace. They all lived happily. Cherishing every breath. In many times well spent. Suddenly things went wrong. They could not get along. Darker days loomed ahead. Their stomachs filled with dread. Common sense forgotten. It was friend against friend. Civil war ends sadly. Humans showed no MERCY. Monsters forced underground. So our tale begins now. Child of the world above. Fell below, was shown love. (29)We will return, to those days. An Angel comes our way. Child who has fallen down. A new HOPE we have found!"_

* * *

Excitement buzzed through the hunter as he reread the poem again. _*A Monster, Human war!? When!? Shouldn't something_ _ **this**_ _big be written in nearly all of human history!? Than again history is written by the victors but still, Cas or Chuck could have at least mentioned a whole race of people subjugated underground by us. *_

Sam's frown intensified along with his growing headache. _*" Child from the world above." That must mean a human child, but which one? Definitely not Frisk, this poetry book looks hundreds of years old, maybe_ _Lidia Whilton?_ _No, that doesn't feel ri-AHHHH! *_

A hand came down on Sam's shoulder, jarring the younger man and causing a few of the books to topple over.

"HAHA! Hey there Sammy, jumpy much! HAHAHA!"

The younger man glared at his brother, "Really, dude? You made me drop Toriel's books you jerk!"

"Hey, not my fault you were lost in nerd lala land. Speaking of, what'd you find Brainiac, that bitch face you're wear'n is an intense number 32."

"32? What the heck does that even mean?"

"You know, its your, "I've found something important, but it isn't coming together the way I want", bitch face." Pause. "Bitch."

Sam shook his head as he gently placed the fallen texts back onto the wooden table top. "Do you want to know what I found or not? Cause I'm really considering letting you stew." He wasn't, and Dean knew it, but it was the principle of the matter.

The older hunter sat down, hands raised in a pacifying manner, "Lay it on me Sam, I'm ready for the weirdness."

"I don't know Dean even I'm not sure we're ready for this, its some pretty heavy stuff man. Way above our pay grade."

"When isn't it? The end of times was above out pay grade and we still had to deal. Life's never been fair, for us or for other people. Comes with the job."

Sam hummed in agreement before continuing, "Well apparently the monsters here used to live on the surface with humans. Then, for some reason, Humans and Monsters went to war with us being the winners and Monsters being sealed away here under Mt. Ebott. Though how and why I'm not sure, the poem doesn't go into exact detail."

The older mans eyes bulged, "No way!? How the hell have we never heard of this!? Shouldn't there be some type of evidence or historical proof of this shit? You can't just magic away a whole entire race of people!"

"From what I've garnered, we did, somehow."

Dean's hand rubbed over his face, "Awesome, anything else to add to this reality breaking info dump."

"Yeah actually, you remember the color of your SOUL, right?"

"Uh-huh, happy sunshine yellow, why?"

"According to this book the color of the human SOUL is connected to the trait that best defines them. Mines purple so Perseverance is the trait I'm defined by, yellow indicates Justice and that's yours. There are six common traits with a seventh that unfortunately, I can't read."

That got Sam a questioning look, "How come?"

Sam opened the book in question, finger pointing to the collection of odd symbols written across the page. "That's why."

Dean scanned over the unknown language, "Bummer, bet that would have helped us by a mile. You figure out what DT means, must be important with how much the author mentions it."

"No, I didn't find anything that could help with that, however I did come across something else in the poem though. I'm not sure in what era of time this book was published here underground but I do know it has to have been centuries before now, and the strange thing is, several of the verses mention a human child. One that fell and gave them hope. There's no name so I can't be sure it was any of the previous children who fell down here."

"So, a whole lot of questions and not enough answers, that's just awesome." Frustration clearly saturating his voice.

"That's all I've got, what'd you find out?"

"Not much honestly, Goat Mama's got two rooms to the left, one for the kid and the other "Under Renovation" naturally the door was locked."

Sam chuckled, "I bet, and let me guess, "naturally" you picked the lock."

"Aww, Sammy you know me so well! You bet your ass I picked it, unfortunately the only thing in there was Toriel's stuff. Under any other circumstance I'd have snooped through her crap, but she's been nothing but kind, it didn't feel right to butcher her trust like that."

"Wow, that's…really mature of you Dean."

"Eh, I have my moments. Anyway, since that room was a bust I tried the kids, cute little ruggrat by the way, practically mauling the stuffed animals on the bed."

Sam released the breath of relief he hadn't even known he was holding, it was one thing to hear or trust that Frisk was healthy and alive it was a whole nother to have Dean confirm it.

"Kid had to have been exhausted, didn't even hear me rummage'n through the place. On the outside the room looks like the perfect area for a little kid but I started notic'n some not so normal stuff in there."

"Like what?"

"Dusty furniture, kids shoe's in every size you can think of, pictures on the wall that have been there since forever. Its like a museum Sam, only getting moved around once every blue moon, everything in their feels depressing."

"Or…when a human child passes through…"

Dean growled, annoyance riddling the action, "This is turn'n into one of those (30)"Hardy Boy" mystery's. Freak'n sucks."

Sam stared incredulously at the other man, "You've read the Hardy Boys?"

"Che, what, no! Shut-up Sam, I just need pie!"

"Pie? That had nothing to do with pie!"

Just then Toriel's cheerful voice fluttered from within the kitchen, "Did someone say pie?"

Dean sat ramrod straight, eyes wide with eager hunger. "Yes! Uh, I mean, pie, pie would be awesome."

Toriel's footsteps could be heard as she exited, three decently sized slices of pie held expertly within her furred grip. Even Sam could admit the smell each piece was emitting was nothing short of mouthwatering. And having not eaten since falling only made that smell even more tantalizing.

"Here you are my children, enjoy!" She placed two of the three plates in front of the boys, taking the third with her down the hall.

 _*Probably for Frisk. But wont it get cold? *_ His thoughts were interrupted by the near pornographic moan spilling from Dean's lips.

"Diss is smoo good (munch), S'mmy, (chew), eat da, mmmh, (munch), pie."

Sam's lip curled in disgust, "Gross. Do you have any manners at all? Common decency maybe?"

"F'muck (chew) off, S'mmy! (Gulp.)"

If Sam wasn't so hungry he might have ignored the slice, if only because watching Dean's eating habits could destroy even the strongest of stomachs. However, Sam was starving, taking the fork provided he cut into the sweet treat. Bringing it to his nose Sam inhaled, cinnamon, it smelled like cinnamon, and something else? He put the piece in his mouth, brown eyes instantly lighting up. Butterscotch! It tasted like cinnamon and butterscotch, an unheard-of combination but, damn it was good! He took another bite, a tiny pleased sigh slipping past as well.

"Told yu (munch) (gulp) bitch."

"Oh hush, jerk." The two ate in relative silence, with Sam every now and again having to bat Dean's hand away from his own slice of pie. It wasn't his fault Dean ate like a pig and devoured his in seconds! At some point Toriel had returned offering both brothers another slice of pie as well as a drink to wash it down. (It wouldn't be known until later that the beverage was indeed a cup of Spider Cider, made by spiders, of spiders, for spiders.)

Time passed in soothing silence as the brothers finished their pie and returned to the mass of literature scattered upon the table. Sam, easily ignoring Dean's grumblings when it came to research. Both men were half tempted to question Toriel again however the goat monster appeared to be engrossed in "72 Uses for Snails"?

 _*Eww. *_ Was their simultaneous thought. The sudden clicking of a door knob drew the attention of all three occupants. Soft footfalls could be heard as the human child made their way towards the living room.

Emerging through the entryway was Frisk, her dark brown hair rumpled from sleep, purple and blue sweater just as askew. Both hunters rose from the table, the sudden movement startling the tiny child.

"Uh, whoa, hey, its alright." Sam approached slowly, noting how Frisk stiffened and hunched slightly. The familiar action brought forth an inferno of anger but not for the child. _* A defense mechanism. Appear smaller and weaker and then maybe you can escape without being hit. Dean was right, there's a special place in hell for those people. *_ Stowing away the white-hot rage, Sam plastered an amiable expression across his face.

"Um, hi there, your names Frisk right?" The child hesitated before nodding, amber eyes filled with distrust. "That's a nice name, my names Sam and that softie over there is my big brother Dean. I know you don't know us, but we were sent up here to come find you." _*More or less. *_

Dean sent Frisk a small wave, the warm smile he saved for children resting firmly on his visage.

Frisk glanced wearily from one man to the other her little hands rising briefly before falling awkwardly to her side.

It was Dean who took the initiative, "It's okay squirt, you don't gotta talk, me and Sammy know a little (31)ASL, so don't feel pressured to being (32)Chatty Cathy."

"Dean I highly doubt she's ever heard of that doll before, its 20 years older than her."

Dean cupped his hand to his cheek making a big deal of blocking the younger man off. "See what I'm dealing with kid? Little brothers am I right?"

That got a small giggle to emerge from the child, her eyes still carrying a weary air but no longer as distrustful. Slowly she made her way closer to Sam, motioning for him to come nearer.

" _You understand me?"_

Sam nodded, hands moving to answer, _"Yes."_

Frisk grinned slightly, her eyes flicking around Sam's to Toriel's pleased ones. _"You like Mom, yes?_

Sam smiled, _"Yes, T-O-R-I-E-L is very nice."_

" _She makes good pie."_ Dean added.

Frisk's smile brightened further only to fall just as quickly, the sudden change instantly worrying both men.

" _Leave. Must leave, must_ _**go**_ _,_ _ **we**_ _, need to go. Help Mom, help everyone in R-U-I-N-S."_

" _Wait, wait, calm down, what do you mean? Help them how? Frisk?"_ But the child was already moving passed Sam's crouched form towards the smiling goat monster.

"Hello, my child, did you sleep well? I see you are already bonding with your fellow humans. I-I want you to know how happy I am to have the three of you here with me." Her joyful gaze lingered on the two hunters before continuing. "There are so many old books I'd like to share with all of you. Teach you the best spots to hunt for bugs."

Dean cringed, _*No thank you lady. *_

"I've also prepared a curriculum for your education, this may come as a surprise to you, but I have always wanted to be a teacher." Her face became pensive, "…actually perhaps that isn't very surprising. Still." Her red eyes glowed, filled to the brim with motherly affection. "I am so happy to have all of you living here."

Sam's hand twitched nervously, "T-Toriel, we, we can't stay here. This isn't where we belong, it's not our home."

Toriel flinched, "Wh-what? This-This **is** your home now."

Frisk gently touched the monster woman's furred hand, her head shaking sadly.

"Leave. Need to leave." A faint voice riddled with disuse poured from the human child's lips.

A strange calm settled over Toriel. "…I have to do something, wait here." She stood all but racing out of the room.

"Sam, I'm gett'n a bad feeling."

"Yeah, me too, come on Frisk." Sam held out hid hand, enveloping the small appendage with his own larger one.

The three humans exited the living room entering back into the foyer where the mysterious set of stairs resided.

"Goat Mama's gotta be down there, lets hurry before she does something she'll end up regret'n later."

Hurrying down, the trio walked through a long corridor, ending at another door decorated with the Delta Symbol; Toriel standing resolutely before it her back to the group of humans.

"You wish to know how to return "home" do you not? This door is the only way to leave, it is "one way." I am going to destroy it." She turned to face them.

"What? You can't do that! You can't keep us trapped in here! What about our friends and family above ground!? You'd think they'd be happy never seeing us again!?"

Toriel gave a full body flinch, paw harshly clutching at her chest, despair in her every movement.

"You do not understand, Asgore will-!" She stopped, determination filling her gaze. "No, you are all just like the others. If all of you wish to leave **so badly** , then there is only one solution."

Frisk's grip tightened as the world around them faded to black, three human SOULs of red, yellow, and purple now on full display. In the distance a tune filled with strength and sorrow began to play.

" _Shit!_ Damnit Toriel there's no reason for this!"

The goat monster merely stood her ground, powerful magic flames bursting to life around her.

"There are many reasons! You must prove yourselves! Prove to me you are all strong enough to survive!" Without warning, the flames descended, Sam, shocked by these turns of events hoisted Frisk into his arms. The action earning him the painful sting of the flames.

"AAHHH!"

SAM LV 6 94/105

"SAM!? SAM!?"

Shaking off the pain the younger man dodged another set. "I-I'm fine, DEAN, WATCH OUT!"

Cursing the older man twisted away as the fire landed at his feet. "FUCK! SONOVABITCH! GOD DAMNIT TORIEL, KNOCK IT OFF!"

Wiggling in Sam's grip Frisk pushed desperately down on her ACT button. The voice within her head quivering in disbelief.

Y-YOU COULDN'T THINK OF A-ANY CONVERSATION TOPICS.

Sam released another cry of pain as more flames struck their mark.

SAM LV 6 HP 75/105

Body aching Sam chose to ACT, "Toriel please stop! We-we don't want to fight you!"

Toriel raised her hands, magic sparking and crackling, "Either FIGHT or FLEE! Those are your only options!"

Dean snarled, "SCREW THAT! WE'RE NOT FIGHTING YOU, AND WE SURE AS HELL AIN'T LEAVING! GIVE IT UP LADY!"

Frisk whimpered, she had to do something! Talking wouldn't work, the voice said so! What could they do? Frisk didn't want to FIGHT, not Toriel! Not Mom!

{MERCY}, the voice whispered, its tone desperate but firm.

Determination flowed through Frisk's body, the feeling that no matter what the hurdle, she'd surpass it on will alone. Path set the child threw herself from Sam's protective arms.

"FRISK!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? ITS TOO DANGEROUS!"

Frisk felt bad for ignoring the nice man, but she needed to SAVE Toriel. Slamming down on MERCY Frisk ran forward, evading flames as she went.

"DAMNIT KID! COMEBACK! SHES NOT-AH-CRAP!"

Dean LV 9 HP 101/117

Frisk hit MERCY again, Toriels face twitching.

"What are you doing?"

Frisk shook her head, MERCY once again being offered. Toriel's face fell further.

"What are you proving this way!? Either FIGHT me or run away!"

The goat monster threw another round of magic, Frisk tried to leap out of the way, but she was too close to Toriel, with little room to maneuver. Her blood curdling screams of pain echoed throughout the corridor.

FRISK LV 1 HP 6/20

The battle stopped Toriel's expression one of anguished horror, _*Oh dearest Angel, what have I done! *_

"KID!" Dean rushed over, falling to his knees beside the injured child cradling her within his arms, Sam not far behind.

"Oh god, oh god, Dean its all my fault! I-I shouldn't have let her go, I should have held on harder!"

"SHIT! _SHIT!_ This isn't your fault Sam, no, stop, shut up! Its not, its mine! I should have protected you both better! I fucked up! I ALWAYS FUCK UP!"

Frisk's whimpers of pain drew their attention, "Shh, shh, its okay, your gonna be okay, shh."

"MMMAA? MMOMMM…"

Unable to bear the atrocious sights and sounds of her child's agony rot by her own magic; Toriel flew to the human's sides, tears of regret leaking from her eyes.

"Shh, shh my little one, do not speak, rest your voice." Green light swathed Frisk's form, the searing pain from the fire, disappearing as if it had never been.

"Heh, heh…you okay squirt?" She nodded, amber eyes glistening with tears.

Toriel addressed the men, her voice subdued and full of self-hatred, "I have no right to ask, not after I have proven I am far more monstrous than Asgore, but please let me take your pains away."

Dean frowned, "I'm not gonna lie, I'm real pissed at you right now. Hurt'n my brother and the kid don't exactly win you brownie points. But I'd be a hypocrite if I didn't understand where you were coming from. So, fix up Sam, then me, and tell us what the hell this was all about!"

"I understand." With a few waves of the green magic both Winchester's were burn free.

"Alright spill."

"Asgore, the king of our realm, he wishes to bring war to humanity. To do this he must break the barrier that surrounds this mountain, a barrier that requires 7 human SOULs. Each child who has fallen here has-has...(sob), I could not stop them! All of them left! Left only to die!" More sobs wracked her body.

Frisk squeaked launching herself at Toriel's shaking frame. "D-Don-nt cry! Mom Love you!"

"Oh, sweet child, you deserve a far better mother, I have failed in all the ways that matter." Sorrow tinged her features. "Pathetic is it not? I could not even save a single human child, and should you pass through these doors, I know I shall lose another."

"Toriel, Toriel look at me!"

Bloodshot eyes clashed with brown.

"Me and Dean, we're not gonna let that happen. There's some things we haven't told you but, fighting monsters, dealing with them, we have experience and I'm not talking about the encounters here in the Ruins. I'm talking about up above."

"Th-There are Monsters, on the surface? H-How!?"

"That's not important right now, what is important is Frisk will be in good hands, we're going to make it out of here, and we're going to stop Asgore. Trust in us."

"I…I will, I shall put my faith in your hands. Stay here for a moment, I will bring you some supplies." Gently kissing Frisk's hair Toriel leaped to her feet, leaving through the passage way.

"Damnit. Can't things ever be simple? Go on a hunt, gank the baddy, go home to Bobby's? How the hell did this trip turn into us stopping another damn war!? Is "Winchester War Stoppers" just written on our ass or something!?"

"Dean! Chill, also you might want to cool it with the language, impressionable eight-year-old."

Dean winced, eyeing the kid, "Uh, right, don't go repeat'n any of that. Your Mom'll try to kill me and probably succeed. All things considered, Goat Mom's a bit of a badass."

"DEAN."

"Right, right, language."

The shuffling of clothes alerted the humans to Toriel return. In her arms were several scarf's of varying colors, a coat just big enough for Frisk and a large messenger bag.

"I have stored the rest of the Butterscotch pie within the bag as well as a notepad for Frisk as well as several Spider Dounuts and their Cider, you need not worry about spoilage as monster food is created and maintained with magic. Should you be harmed by the beasts beyond the Ruins the food will heal you."

She wrapped the scarfs around Sam and Dean's neck and carefully ensured Frisk was well bundled. She than passed the bag to Sam, kissing all three humans on the head.

"Be safe dear ones, and _**please**_ …do not die."

The door began to open, their journey through the Ruins had come to an end. Sparing one last glance Toriel left, unable to watch more of her children leave.

Dean tightened his scarf, "Come on, let's go."

Nodding Sam reached for Frisk's hand as they moved deeper through the narrow passage.

"Clever, veeeerry, clever!"

"God damnit not again!"

Popping from the earth was none other than Flowey, its plastic smile just as fake as before.

"You think your sooo smart don't you Chara? You and these NPC's!"

"Who the fuck is you call'n an NPC you weed!? You know what, I'm glad your back. Sammy hold the kid, I'm gonna shoot him." Shoving his hand into his jacket, Dean quickly discover his gun was missing.

"Son of a bitch! Can anything else go wrong!? Sam, do you have your gun?"

"No Dean, I thought you knew that already? I figured that's the only reason you didn't try to shoot that first Froggit."

Flowey cackled, "Aww too bad, looks like your party members are uber useless, huh Chara? That's fine, the rules haven't changed, in this world its still KILL or BE KILLED! So, you didn't kill anyone, **this time** , big whoop! What happens when you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and die and **DIE**! Than what!?" Its face morphed, becoming hideously demonic, "Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely…and let ME control the power of this world? I am the prince of this worlds future. Don't worry my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. This is SO much more interesting Chara! HAHAHAHAHA!" Flowey's insane laughter bounced off the walls even as it fled, back underground.

"Screw you, you little demon!" Dean growled, "No Blade, no guns, the hel-er, heck are we gonna do Sam?"

Eyes still focused on the spot Flowey had been Sam shrugged evenly, "We'll figure it out, we always do."

Frisk hummed, flashing some encouraging thumbs-up at the other two humans.

"Heh, thanks squirt."

Sam gently squeezed Frisk's hand, "Do you know why he keeps calling you Chara? Has anyone called you that besides Flowey?"

The child frowned, brows scrunching in confusion, hand gesturing for the bag. Sam handed her the pad and pencil.

" _No, only Flowey, I don't know who that is. Flowey won't listen, he keeps ignoring my name!"_

Sam patted brown locks, "That's okay, we'll find out who Chara is at some point, no need to agonize over it now."

"Amen to that." Dean motioned towards the sealed stone door in their way. "Get over here Sasquatch and help me push."

Rolling his eyes Sam released Frisk's hand but kept the child within his line of sight. No way was Sam giving Flowey the opportunity to attack while their backs were turned.

Huffing both men struggled to push open the heavy concrete, "Come on Sammy put your back into it!"

"I'm trying? This isn't the same as pushing the Impala Dean!"

"What'd you say!? My Baby's light as a feat-"A beam of light trickled in as the door began to move.

"YYYeaaahh, that's what I'm talk'n about! Almost there! Keep going Sammy!"

"How, mmh, many ti-ah-times, do I have, ngh, to say it! Its gahh! Sam!" With a mighty shove the doors slid open, revealing the land scape ahead.

Dean shivered, emerald eyes wide with wonder, "Holy shit…no wonder Tori gave us scarfs…"

Snow, far as the eye could see.

A winter wonderland in the realm of monsters.

* * *

(1) Yes, yes, it is.

(2) Winchester luck, it's not always helpful. But when it is, it saves you from falling to your death in a murder hole. Stay thirsty my friends.

(3) Did you guess why it was named "Plan C"? Eh, clever huh? Sometimes I impress myself!

(4) Another reference to season 6 where Dean sends Castiel the most hilarious, most blasphemy filled sentence under the guise of it being a _prayer_! Its freaking epic and its delivery is brilliant.

(5) No one ever does.

(6) Funnily enough what helped me right that prayer bit for Gabriel was a scene from the anime Tanya the Evil where she starts off talking to god in this worshipful voice only to spit an epically ferocious FU to the Big Guy Upstairs in the most terrifying way a murder loli is capable of.

(7) Delta rune, is it me or does it look _really_ similar to the Tri Force? No? Just me? Okay!

(8) Me too Dean, I swear I've written more, dark, darkness, darkened, in the last two pages than is strictly warranted. Man, I need to up that thesaurus game.

(9) Dirty Liar!

(10) Aww, Sans and Dean are gonna bond over that shared nickname, I just know it.

(11) Yes, I know that's not actually a real word but, in my defense, it _feels_ like the right thing for Flowey to say. Also, even if that sociopath is hundreds of resets/years old, he's still Asriel, who is in fact, a child, so ya know, chalk it up to kids making up words.

(12) Supernatural makes a big deal about how dangerous and powerful souls can be similarly to Undertale and in many instances through the series Castiel has used multiple members of Team Freewill as charging stations. Not once is the experience pleasurable to the battery. So, that in mind I believe the sensation of having said "Nuclear Power Plant", ripped from your body would be a not so fun one.

(13) Why is Dean Justice, well, I'm under the impression that Soul Traits have a lot more to do with the entirety of a person's being than any single instance. Yes, Dean is brave, yes, he has integrity, however none of these drives him as heavily as his desire to do the "right" thing; his own code of Justice. He's even referred to as the "Righteous Man", a title that John himself carried. Not to mention most of Dean's early years were shaped by John Winchester's obsessive need to seek revenge or his own brand of "Justice" for the murder of his wife. A whole lot of which formed the bases of Dean's world view, Nurture Vs. Nature. Its wholly possible that if Mary had lived he'd have been more driven by Kindness than Justice as it has been mentioned on many of occasions that although he's John's boy, he acts far more like his mother.

(14) Hell was extremely traumatic for Dean as I assume Hell would be for anyone and I think something that horrible would leave a large impact on the Soul. Just like the concept of breaking in hell so too should, in theory, "break" the Soul. Its even stated by Castiel, that they had to dull the memories just, so his Soul could function.

(15) Sam as Perseverance, again, it's a lot more to do with "everything" that motivates the person than simply being really, really, smart. Which he is, out of everyone other than Bobby, Sam takes most of the reigns when it comes to research, heck one of his nicknames is "a walking encyclopedia of weirdness." Sam has also persevered through his brother's death and being on his own, sure he went about it wrong with the whole demon blood thing but hey, he didn't end up eating a bullet, which Bobby had been afraid he'd do if not for Ruby. Speaking of demon blood, he's been stead fast in the wake of such a dilapidating addiction, one of which gave the Devil the ability to access his very body. Dealing with something that twisted being that close to the culmination of your being, and _still_ coming out sane, that takes _a lot_ of mental fortitude.

(16) LOVE is explained as the number in which it takes you to hurt someone or your capacity to hurt someone, Level of Violence. However, that doesn't necessarily mean ExP, Execution Points; must be intrinsically connected all the time. To me that means whatever lives the humans lived on the surface would be reflected through their SOULS. Sam and Dean have lived harsh lives and have been quick to violence, so it would go without saying that their LOVE would be higher than 1, however that doesn't mean it would be as high as 20 either.

(17) The warping is like a stain on the SOUL, demon blood would do that, I'm sure.

(18) Fast and lose once again, it was a hell of a time trying to figure out a way to incorporate the battle system in a way that wouldn't seem, rushed (it still feels wrong to me, but I tried my best) so I thought, let's have them "look within themselves" to access the Battle Menu and view their current stats.

(19) HP or HOPE should also be affected by the lives of the being in question, I have a chart for how HP works when applied to healthy well-developed children at LV 1 to a fully-grown adult at LV 1(as I'm sure just like with monsters, human HP increases with age and time, just not to the amount of a monster) so check it out. In the mean time know that Sam and Dean are +whatever HP an adult would have and that's because of the extra LV they possess.

(20) Good question, that's because although Flowey's bullet struck Dean's arm, monster magic effects the SOUL. Normal injuries that the boys have endured and walked away with will be a whole lot more difficult to handle because of the SOULs involvement.

(21) Mother of the Brady Bunch, she seems like the wholesome type, just like Toriel.

(22) This is **NOT** Chara, yes, they are known as the Narrator in the Neutral/Pacifist Routes but that's mostly regarding many of the funny and cute options they supply Frisk with and the amount Frisk has access to. I believe the battles themselves rely heavily on the fighter's actions, this means without Chara giving them extra help. When Dean and Sam press ACT they literally must come up with the best course of "action" all on their own.

(23) I know it probably seems like I'm rushing through the Ruins and I am, just not because I want to get to the action. You see if you're reading this crossover than I assume you've seen, played, ect., when it comes to Undertale. If not than…oops? So, if you've experienced Undertale than you know everything that happens after Toriel saves you and then leaves you to go do stuff. For Sam and Dean things are a bit different, Toriel never leaves as she is trying to lead them to her home while Frisk is napping (like in the game.) This I would assume cuts down on nearly half the monster encounters, and some if not all the puzzles as the three of them are in a hurry and, to the monsters living in the Ruins, Toriel's protective glare can be downright terrifying.

(24) Its never stated what time of the year Frisk takes their fall so I'm taking liberties here. Plus, I have a few "world building" reasons for why the Undergrounds seasons don't match up.

(25) Even when faced with the unknown Dean Winchester can not and will not pass up a good pie.

(26) UGH, fast and LOOOOse, though I kind of hope you guys are enjoying my version of Undertale with the boys. Coming up with all that hurt my brain! (ToT)

(27) Title for the poem is a bit obscure, mostly because coming up with one for such a Masterpiece was all but impossible.

(28) Man on the Internet, he is a God, his Musical is a God, and he deserves all the praise and recognition in the world. P.S. credits for that go to him by the way.

(29) Added that bit myself, it is a poem about new Hope after all.

(30) Thought it'd be great to have Dean be a closet fan of the Hardy Boys, especially since both brothers live their own version of the mystery novels, albeit a terrifying Supernatural one.

(31) American Sign Language. Frisk isn't deaf or mute, but she is autistic, and many autistic children are encouraged to learn speech through their hands. Its to help with communication and eye contact.

(32) A popular toy doll that existed around the late 50's to mid-60's. It was known for its pull string activated voice.

* * *

 **Human Hope Chart (No L.O.V.E.) LV: 1**

 **Human Child {Healthy}(Newborn-6)**

Hp Range: 5-20

 **Human Child {Healthy} (7-13)**

Hp Range: 30-35

 **Human Child {Healthy} (14-19)**

Hp Range: 50-55

 **Human Adult{Healthy} (20+)**

Hp Range: 60-85

 **Human Elder{Healthy}**

Hp Range: 85 (will lower as Human "Falls Down" from old age)

 **Unhealthy Human Child (Frisk Age: 8)**

Hp Range: 1-20 (Condition known as "Stunted HoPe Deficiency")


	3. Skele-tons of Winchester Fun pt1

Jeesum Crow! This took FOREVER to write; Sam and Dean just wouldn't do what I wanted and thus it became a 21-page epic! GAHHH! And for those who think Frisk isn't being well represented here, your right, I'm working on it though, its just so hard when you factor in actual dialogue between characters and how certain ones will respond to each other. Damn frustrating! Oh well, next chapter dang it!

On a more serious note I apologize if this chapter seems too expositiony and ooc, I wanted this chapter to be more than a rehash of this particular meeting in the game or god forbid a straight up copy and paste. BLEGH! As always, I have little notes and such that help smooth down some of the more OOC moments of these characters. -cough-Sans-cough.

Anyway, as always enjoy, comment if you like, and stay tuned for more!

* * *

"Amazing…" Breathed Sam as he cautiously stepped out onto the winter tundra, his boots sinking in with an audible crunch. Dean followed suit, his eyes roving over the multitude of trees growing along the path, Frisk trotting safely by his side.

Dean shivered, (1)John Winchester's jacket doing the bear minimum regarding the frozen air.

"Great, real fascinating, if the monsters here don't kill us than we could always just freeze to death." Snarked the older man as he tried (and failed) to pull the leather coat more securely around himself.

Sam snorted, "Don't be a drama queen Dean, its not that cold and dad's jacket will hold out until we find shelter." Turning he crouched down, brown eyes level with Frisk's amber ones.

"You doing okay? Not too cold?"

She smiled brightly before scratching a response down on her notepad.

" _I'm okay! My coat and sweater are_ _ **very**_ _warm, Mom really knows how to keep the cold away!"_

Sam chuckled, "No arguments there, this scarf is probably warmer than half the ones I've worn on the surface." A thoughtful expression settled on his face. "Hmm, maybe it has to do with her magic? It's not a stretch to assume that Toriel's (2)flame magic has other qualities than the obvious."

Dean snickered, "Whoa there Sammy, careful not to liquefy the kids brain with all your nerdiness."

Sam stood, throwing an annoyed glare at his brother, "You just used the word "liquefy", correctly might I add and _**I'm**_ the nerd? Sure Dean, denials not just a river in Egypt."

 _ **CRRREEEEAAAKKK!**_

All three startled at the groan of concreate slowly grating against stone. They turned towards the Ruins, watching as the ancient (3)exit way creeped to a close.

"Guess there really is no go'n back, no way but forward." Dean's voice was devoid of emotion as the last bits of the door firmly closed. Sighing he shifted his gaze catching a very out of place bush just slightly off to the left.

Pointing he spoke, "Check it out Sam, don't that just look suspicious and totally out of place."

"Yeah, way out of place. We should-wait? Frisk! Don't just-!"

Frisk (who had been just as curious about the funny bush) easily passed by both adults and made her way over to the towering shrubbery. Heedless to Sam's verbal attempts to stop her, Frisk stuck her tiny hands in, searching around inside. A squeak of surprise escaped the child as something cold and metal made contact with her skin. The sound drew both men forward.

"Kid! You okay!?"

Frisk nodded, her hands gesturing wildly, _"Inside! Look what I found!"_

Cautiously, Dean peered past the twigs and leaves to the area that Frisk was so eagerly pointing to.

"Is that?"

"Yep. Nothing I hate more than be'n watched by (4)creepers on the opposite side of a lens."

Hidden within the bush was a moderately sized (5)CCD camera planted firmly in the ground, the ON light flashing a steady green.

"This isn't good Dean, someone knows we're here."

"No doubt, but I don't think we need to worry all that much. I mean this camera's been film'n us for a while, probably since we stepped out, and still no ones come down here to do us in? While we've been standing around like a couple of gawking pre-teens whoever's been watch'n us had more than enough time to sound the alarm."

Sam frowned, Dean's logic was sound, no one _**had**_ shown up yet, he stared at the lens contemplatively.

"Maybe their waiting for us, to do something worth reporting?"

Dean shrugged, "Who knows. We'll just have to be alert, try not to stir the hornets' nest too much."

"I guess…"

Frisk watched the exchange, a pensive look on her adorable face, even The Voice was unusually quiet. Mouth scrunching up in Determination Frisk gazed resolutely into the camera's round lens.

Her bright smile quickly replaced the scrunch, (6)"H-Hello!" The child chirped, tone nothing but friendly, little hand waving cheerfully at the person behind the electronic.

Both brothers chuckled lowly, say what you wanted about kids, this one had personality in spades.

"Come on Little Miss Friendly we gotta get go'n; we'll all start turn'n into ice cubes if we stay out here too long."

Giggling Frisk stood, arms stretched out towards the older Winchester a hopeful look on her face.

Dean grinned, "Eh? You look'n for a ride there squirt?" A nod. "Well, with an argument like that how can I possibly refuse?"

(7)Bending down Dean swept the child into his arms, smile softening at the giggles tumbling passed the kids lips. The sound briefly reminding him of the times he had done the same for Sam when he'd been younger.

With a bit of shifting Dean got Frisk comfortably settled on his shoulders, the kids head whipping this way and that as she took in the sights Dean's height offered to her.

"You good squirt?"

Frisk bobbed her head, yes, she was very good. A faint shuffling in the back of her head and an odd sense of weariness made Frisk blink, (8)The Voice must be watching them, though why it (9)seemed scared the human child could not discern why.

With the kid situated Dean turned to address his brother, catching the creepy smiling, knowing look the younger man was shooting his way.

"What!?"

Sam's smile widened, "Nothing Dean, its just, its just nice seeing you be so…parental."

Dean gagged mentally, "Dude."

The younger hunter laughed. "It's a good thing Dean, it just shows how mature you've gotten, I remember when you couldn't stand kids. This is a nice way of seeing how those types of things change. It's cute."

"Ugh, leave it to you to make that sound even worse by explaining it. Let's go before you infect me with your girliness Samantha."

The taller man scowled even as he fell into step with the older hunter, "Wow, I take back everything I just said about you being mature. You're such a jerk."

Dean snickered, "And you're a bitch. Bitch." Pause. "Crap." He patted Frisk's leg. "Forget I said that."

Frisk giggled but nodded, a strange tingling in her head made Frisk believe that maybe, The Voice was laughing too. That was good, the funny voice was really helpful, and Frisk didn't want it to be scared.

As the three moved along the path Sam couldn't help but analyze the nature surrounding the path. Tall, thin trees devoid of any leaves that had grown uncomfortably close to one another. It almost felt as if they had grown that way on purpose, tight and suffocating to discourage anyone from veering off the icy path.

(10)"Man, this place is spooky, almost feel like we're be'n watched." Grumbled Dean his grip slightly tightening onto the child wrapped around his neck. Green eyes darted carefully over each row of trees, unfortunately the gaps were to small and dark to see anything lurking around.

Despite their growing anxiety they continued to walk at a sedate pace, no reason to freak the kid out over nothing, right?

"Careful Dean watch your step. There's a stick in the way."

The hunter looked down, yep definitely a minor inconvenience, he effortlessly hopped over it. Ignoring Sam's scowl of disapproval all the while, his mirth only growing as Frisk laughed giddily from the action.

"I said **watch** the stick, not **jump** the stick Dean. What if you had stepped down wrong, Frisk could have gotten hurt!"

"Chill out (11)Mama Sam, kid and I are made of sterner stuff, isn't that right squirt?"

Frisk puffed out her chest, _"I'm D-E-T-E-R-M-I-N-E-D!"_

Dean smirked, "Here that Sam? She's _Determined_ , and I'm Dean Winchester, Bada-er-Awesome Guy Extraordinar! Your just jealous of our combined greatness."

Sam glanced back, unimpressed, "Who are you trying to convince, me or you? Dude, you are so lame."

"Your lame Samanth- _ **CCRRRRAAAACCCCKKKKK!"**_

The loud snapping of a branch caused all three humans to jump, instantly putting both hunters on alert. Both men hastily scanned the trees, but it was just too damn dark to see! Sam stiffened as his brown eyes landed on the branch from earlier.

"D-Dean?" He motioned to the broken stick, its form completely splintered apart, shattered by an unknown force.

" _Damnit_ knew it was too good to be true. Sam take the kid." Dean passed the frightened child over, Sam unhesitatingly pulling her into his protective arms. "I'll hold up the rear, if anything happens you take the squirt and run, you hear me?"

Sam swallowed anxiously, "Yeah I hear ya."

"Alright let's go, hurry!"

They sprinted forward, Sam shielding Frisk and Dean restlessly scrutinizing the path behind and beside them. A sudden shadow flickered in his peripheral but as soon as he went to look fully the damn thing vanished!

 _*Bastards playing with us! *_

"Dean up ahead!"

The older man reluctantly turned away from their pursuer, his gaze landing on what appeared to be a poorly made gate built over a hanging bridge.

"Keep go'n Sam, don't look back!"

Both men broke out into a run, the bridge only a few ahead. _*Almost there! Just a bit further! *_

But unfortunately, luck was not on the boy's side as inches away from freedom a heavy feeling wrapped around the brothers, stopping them in their tracks.

"Dean! I-I can't move! Ngh!"

"G-Goddamnit! Nh-Neither can I!" Dean attempted to struggle but it seemed whatever the motherfucker had done totally ceased all movement.

The sound of crunching snow steadily getting closer made both men go tense. Frightened Frisk whimpered, burying herself further into Sam's hold, The Voice doing the same. It was scared too, terrified and that only doubled Frisk's own fear.

The crunching grew louder until it seemed like the sound was coming from everywhere at once. Dean's heart pulsed rapidly as the footsteps stopped right behind; the stillness of the air only increasing his rising panic.

" **Humans."** A voice echoed, deep and chilling, **"Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."**

The constrictive power vanished, Dean grit his teeth. _*Screw you! I'll do a whole hellva lot more than that buddy! *_

Neither Winchester were strangers from assaults to their back and John had made sure to drill as many self-defense lessons for that scenario as possible into them, the man had been a Marine before he was a Hunter.

Dean turned, fully prepared to grab this fucker by the hand and toss his ass as far as humanly possible, however something…unexpected happened; just as he made contact.

Pfffffffffffffffffffffff-!

An obnoxiously loud, wet fart echoed throughout the forest, catching both men totally off guard and startling a small giggle from the kid. Dean stood there, dumbfounded. Hand still held firmly in the grasp of…was that a skeleton!? A skeleton wearing, pink slippers!?

"Seriously...?" Chocked a mortified Sam, mind unable to comprehend the insane left turn the entire situation had taken.

Maybe it was Sam's reaction or the absurdity of a short (the thing barely looked 5'5!), wildly grinning skeleton in basketball shorts and pink house shoes offering him a handshake complete with whoopee cushion but whatever it was Dean lost it.

"He-he-heHAHAHAHAHA! Dude! Oh man! That's-that's _awesome!_ HAHAHA!" Dean clutched onto his sides as his laughter rang out, the sound only holding a slight hysteric tinge.

The skeleton shifted, winter jacket rustling as it (he?) moved. Its (his?) perpetual grin light and friendly.

"heh, glad you think so, the old whoopee cushion in the hand trick, it's **ALWAYS** a classic."

(12)Dean's laughter petered out into a more manageable snicker, "No kidd'n, I've always been a fan of the old, (13)"hide it under the seat gag." Ca-er a friend of mine fell for it once, freak'n hilarious."

"heh, nice one pal." The skeleton monsters eyes (or what Sam assumed were supposed to be the eyes) roved over the small group. "names sans, sans the skeleton."

Dean grinned, "The names Dean, that guy hold'n the kid is my brother Sam and the squirts Frisk."

Hearing her name Frisk perked up, patting Sam's arm the human child motioned to be placed down. Sam tensed slightly before reluctantly relenting. He didn't like it, no matter how friendly and non-threatening the skeleton appeared now, earlier his power and presence had denoted a very real threat.

Frisk, oblivious to Sam's worries, approached the skeleton with an excited smile on her face. She wanted to shake his hand too! The Voice stirred.

{ME TOO…}

(14)Sans smile softened as the child came closer, just stopping near the taller human's leg.

(15)"hey there kiddo, that's a _**cool**_ coat you got there, better make sure no one tries to _**jacket.**_ "

Dean's grin widened just as Sam's jaw dropped.

 _*No freak'n way! *_

 _*You_ _ **can't**_ _be serious! *_

Bouncing The Voice squealed, {OH WE HAVE TO SHAKE HIS HAND NOW, HE'S PUNNY, JUST LIKE MOM!}

Another round of giggles erupted from the human child as she stuck out her own hand, an eager smile beaming brightly.

"heh, never knew I was gonna get a _**hand out**_ today. you look'n to get one of my premium handshakes there kiddo?" Nod. "heh, my lucky day then, put her there pal."

Pfffffffffffffffffffffff-!

"Hee-hee-hee!"

"hahahahaha!" Sans wiped away an imaginary tear, "man kid, that was a good one!" His eyes found Sam's, hand waggling invitingly. "you wanna have a go? guarantee it'll be _**humurus.**_ "

(16)The younger man felt his eye twitch, "Uh, no thanks, I'm good."

Sans shrugged, easy going smile firmly in place, "eh, to each his own." The skeleton retracted his hand, the bony appendage disappearing into the pocket of his jacket. "now than, I might be wrong here but somethi'n tells me you three are a couple of humans, isn't that right?"

The two adults tensed slightly, while the child in the group nodded a cheerful yes.

Sam's eyes narrowed, _*Pretty sure you figured that out while chasing us through the snow. *_

"that's hilarious. you see I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but…y'know… I don't really care about capturing anybody, especially you guys, you're alright. now (17) **my brother** , papyrus…he's a human hunting **FANATIC**."

Dean winced, _*Damn, it just had to be the brother. *_

Sans peered past the humans, "hey, actually, I think that's him over there." His smile took on a mischievous lit, "I have an idea. go through this gate thingy."

Sam pointed a skeptical finger at the wooden structure, "About that, why is this even here? Its not exactly keeping anyone out."

Sans chuckled, "well, my bro got a little _too_ enthusiastic build'n it, made all the bars too wide, convenient for us though. go on kiddos, walk right through."

Sighing the younger man turned, passing right through the absurdly wide gap, Dean, Frisk, and Sans right on his heels.

The clearing they entered was oddly spacious considering the tight, closed in feeling the previous pathway had given off. The middle of the area was occupied by a strangely shaped lamp that eerily matched Frisk's body shape; what looked like some kind of sentry station and two massive piles of snow just a few feet beside the lamp to the right.

Snow could be heard crunching loudly somewhere off to the left, whoever it was making a hasty beeline their way. Sans motioned to the lamp, eye lights bright with mirth.

"quick kid, behind that conveniently shaped lamp." He glanced at the brothers, "you two, book it behind those (18)suitably sized lumps of snow." The crunching grew closer, "go on, hurry."

"Wait! How-!?"

Dean grabbed Sam's wrist and tugged him into motion, "No time for that Sammy, squirts already two steps ahead!" He pointed to the child waving unabashedly at the pair.

"But Dean-gah!" Squawked the younger Winchester as Dean all but threw him onto the snow.

 _["You ass!]_ Hissed Sam, brown eyes glinting in aggravation.

Dean smirked, _["At least I got an ass Sam! Now shh!"]_

 _["Don't you shh me you- "]_

"SANS!"

Both hunters flinched at the newcomers ridiculously loud voice. Sharing a quick glance both brothers hesitantly rose, peering just above the top of the snowy peaks. Brains short circuiting as they took in the new monster now in the clearing.

Now both men had figured that if Papyrus was indeed Sans' brother than he would most likely be a skeleton monster as well, however the sheer difference between the two was comical at best.

Tall, like freakishly tall; hell, the guy was taller than Sam by like a whole foot; and thin, though that could be normal for a skeleton. Who were they to judge? It's not like the brothers had ever met any walking, talking skeletons to compare it to. Weird considering they'd dealt with all kinds of undead creatures like zombies, ghosts, and reapers.

Sam, lost in his own observations, looked over the younger monster's dubious choice in clothing. White, dome like armor was worn around the skeletons chest and pelvic area while (what Sam would assume was) thin black spandex-like materiel covered his arms and legs. The entire outfit was finished with a decently made red scarf and an equally outlandish (and matching) pair of boots and gloves. Seriously the guy almost looked like a superhero, that or an astronaut. All the skeleton was missing was a helmet.

"sup, bro?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT IS -SUP- BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN' T…RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES!" Screeched the younger skeleton, frustration coloring every word.

Dean rubbed his abused earlobe. _["Jesus, talk about tone deaf, think that guy has a low setting? "]_

"YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING!?"

Both hunters winced. _["Yeah, I'm going to say no. I think that's his default Dean."]_ Sam whispered back, gaze moving to Frisk before shifting back to the monsters conversing ahead.

Dean sighed internally, _*Shit. Gonna have to hope we don't go deaf before mak'n it outta here. That out to be fun for Cas to fix. *_

Sans, unbothered by Papyrus' growing ire, directed his brother towards the innocent lamp.

"staring at this lamp. Its really cool. do you wanna look?"

Dean sat in ridged panic, _*Sonovabitch! Was this guy really gonna sell them out!?*_

An exaggerated howl of frustration exploded from the taller skeleton as he stomped his foot repeatedly onto the ground. While the boys found the act bizarre, Frisk on the other hand couldn't contain a small snort of laughter. He was funny too, even if he was a little _too_ loud!

(19){AND COOL! REALLY, REALLY, COOL! HE ALMOST LOOKS LIKE A KNIGHT OR ROYAL GUARDSMEN!} Gushed The Voice, Frisk could practically feel the sparkles in its eyes…If it had eyes anyway.

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? ! I WANT TO BE READY! I WLL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN!"

The younger monster fell into a striking pose, scarf flapping regally in the still winter air.

"THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS…"

Dean sniggered quietly, _["Oh my god, it's like the guy walked straight out of a Saturday morning cartoon!"]_

 _["He's…a character that's for sure."]_

"WILL GET EVERYTHING I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT…RECOGNITION…I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO BE MY," Pause. "FRIEND?" Papyrus finished, his tone no longer as strong as it had been at the beginning of his rant. No, it possessed a sad combination of child-like hope and worried uncertainty. Seeming to realize his slight emotional slip up, Papyrus cleared his throat (how!? Sam cried mentally) returning to his heroic stance.

"I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING. IT SHALL BE GLORIOUS!"

Frisk couldn't do it, she just couldn't! _*Bathe in a shower of kisses!?*_ That was just too outrageous not to imagine! And imagine the child did, the mental picture becoming so out there that Frisk and The Voice simply could not stop the sharp out burst of laughter it brought to them.

"Hee-hee-hee!"

{OH N-(snerk)NO! WE'RE (giggle) GONNA GET CAUGHT FOR (snerk) SURE! HAHAHA! KISSES! HAHA! EVERY-EVERY MORNING! HAHAHA!} If Frisk's head was a floor than The Voice would surely be rolling on it.

Sam cringed, _*Well, so much for staying hidden. *_

Both men sighed, oh well, it had become rather obvious that Papyrus was about as dangerous as a basket full of over excited puppies. So, being able to hear Frisk's unrestrained delight was worth getting found out.

Sans hummed, eye lights flicking over towards the laughing lamp. "you sure about that paps? this lamp seems real excited to help."

"SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERYDAY!"

Both men fell over comically, _*He's not even gonna check!?*_

Sans gave his brother a careless shrug, "hey, take it easy. I got a _**ton**_ of work done today." He winked, "a _**skele-ton**_."

A rim-shot could be heard in the distance.

Sam groaned, his jaw twitching in a vain attempt to stop an almost there smile. _["Seriously!? Was this real life!? How many more monsters made puns!? Is that a requirement down here!?"]_

 _["Man, I hope so. I got a few good ones myself, their sure to get under your_ _ **skin**_ _!"]_

(20)"DEAN!"

"SANS!"

Silence.

Mortified, Sam smacked his head soundlessly into the soft snow, _*We're screwed, there's no way Papyrus is going to ignore that. *_

The taller skeleton huffed, long limbs waving wildly, "YOU SEE SANS!? EVEN THE MOUNDS OF SNOW CAN'T HANDLE YOUR TASTELESS PUNS!

 _*This guy is unreal!*_

"come on. You're smile'n bro."

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" Papyrus sighed, "WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME…HAVE TO DO **SO MUCH** JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION…"

Grinning devilishly Sans responded with, "wow, sounds like you're really working yourself… _ **down to the bone!"**_

Cue second rim-shot.

The taller monster moaned in disgust, "UGH! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES…AS FOR YOUR WORK…" He turned, face becoming sly, "PUT A LITTLE MORE _**BACKBONE**_ INTO IT! NYEHHEHHEHHEHHEH!" And with that Papyrus scurried away, returning two seconds later to deliver one final awkward, "HEH."

 _*Guy laughs like a hyena with a nasal blockage, doesn't even have a nose. *_ Mused Dean as he watched the monster dash away.

Sans chuckled softly as he watched Papyrus rush off into the distance, "alright kiddos, you can come out now, pap's long gone."

Frisk happily stepped from behind the lamp just as Sam and Dean lifted themselves up from behind their own hiding place.

(21)Dean sent a playful scowl Sans' way, "I got a _**bone to pick**_ with you buddy, you couldn't have told us to hide in the forest? My jeans are wet all the way to the damn knee!"

"Dean." The older man cheerfully ignored Sam's exasperated tone.

Sans' perpetual grin stretched, " _ **snow sorry**_ pal, sometimes you just have to _**pile up**_ your options and _**snow**_ with it."

Both human and monster shot each other a look before erupting in howls of laughter, Frisk's own giggles mixing with theirs.

Sam grimaced, "Ugh, both of you are terrible."

Still chuckling Dean shook his head, "Oh come on Sammy, you know you're laugh'n on the inside!"

"yeah, (snort) I can _**see right through ya**_! hahahahah!"

Sam "viciously" bit into his lip to keep the traitorous grin at bay, "I stand by my earlier statement, **both of you are terrible**."

"heh, I'll take that as a complement." He glanced down the path Papyrus had disappeared down. "you guys better get go'n, my bro might come back, and if he does…you'll have to listen to more of my hilarious jokes."

"I'll pass." Was Sam's deadpan response. "Come on Frisk we're heading out."

Nodding the child sent another beaming smile Sans' way before latching onto the taller humans outstretched hand. The two already trotting away.

"Guess that's my cue, see you later man." Dean waved a hearty good-bye falling in step behind his brother.

Just as they reached the opposite edge of the tree line, Sans called out to them.

"actually, not to bother you guys too much but, I was hope'n you humans might do me a favor."

Sam shifted, eyeing the skeleton suspiciously. "Favor?"

"yeah, he might not look it, but my brother's been kinda down lately. he's never seen a human before and seeing three at once will send his mood sky rocketing. don't worry though, he's not dangerous. even when he tries to be." Brown eyes connected with shining silver pinpricks, "but you already figured that out, little bros are good at that."

Sam's eyes widened, "How did you-!?"

"anyway, thanks a million, I'll be up ahead, bye." Pivoting swiftly the shorter monster turned and walked away, heading in the complete opposite direction of what he had just told the group of humans.

"Hey wait we didn't…agree?"

Gone, Sans had, somehow, totally vanished.

Dean whistled in awe, "Dude teleports, awesome, wonder if it works the same as Cas' "zappy thing.""

Sam glared, "Is that what you're really worried about!? How did Sans know _**I**_ was the younger brother Dean? You never told him! And how did he know we already deemed Papyrus as "non-gankable"!?"

"I don't know man, maybe he's just guessing, look at his brother, freakishly tall ring any bells?"

"That's a little too convenient don't you think?"

Dean threw up his hands in mild irritation, "The hel-heck should I know!? Why are you push'n this so hard? The guy, monster, whatever, is let'n us off **scott free** even though we're human and all we have to do is hangout with his brother. That's gotta count for somethi'n!"

 _*Why_ _ **am**_ _I pushing this? Normally I'm the one defending monsters not Dean. Maybe because of earlier? No, that's not it…*_ Raking a tired hand through his hair Sam sighed, "Forget it, you're right, Sans has been helpful and I'm looking way to deeply into a lucky break. I mean the guy tells skeleton puns for God sakes."

Dean roughly slapped the others back, "See? Sides, hard to dislike a guy who goes out of their way to make a little kid laugh."

Frisk tugged on Sam's pant leg, "Whoopee cushions!" She crowed in exuberance.

Dean beamed down at the child, "Eh, the kid gets it! Loosen up Sammy, give that big brain of yours a break."

Nodding, Sam lead the way, passing through the rest of the clearing into another part of the forest with a branching path and…a box?

The Voice stirred, its presence tugging incessantly on Frisk. {OVER THERE! ANOTHER SAVE STAR, LUCKY! I DON'T THINK ANYTHING BAD WILL HAPPEN OUT HERE BUT ITS BETTER TO BE SAFE THAN SORRY.}

Frisk hummed, that made sense, even if Frisk still had zero idea what (22)"Saving" was or what the stars did besides making all her hurts disappear and filling her with DETERMINATION. Whatever that was.

Pulling away from Sam she ran over to the side, her gentle hands engulfing the relief giving warmth of the Save Star.

"Eh!? Frisk just where do you think your go'n!?" Dean called, eyeing the child's odd posture.

Frisk frowned, _"To the (23)Save Star."_ She held her palms above it, gesturing at the two adults. _"It's right here see?"_

Sam's brow rose, _*Save Star? What in the world is that? *_

Both men shared a glance, "Uh, squirt, there's nothing there, see?" Dean moved closer his own larger hands waving cautiously within the empty space of Frisk's. "Noth'n." He turned to Sam, "Maybe Goat Mama's heat hoodoo wore off and now the kids start'n to hallucinate. We need to…"

Frisk huffed, blocking out the rest of Dean's words. _*I'm not hallusi-halls-whatever that is! Why can't they see it, the Save Star's so bright you can't miss it!*_

The Voice hummed thoughtfully, {WELL...MAYBE ITS BECAUSE THEIR NOT DETERMINED ENOUGH TO SEE IT? YOUR SOUL IS PURE DETERMINATION AND WHEN I WAS ALI-} The Voice stopped, a feeling of great sadness crashing through Frisk's body causing small tears to form in her eyes.

{N-NEVERMIND JUST...JUST GRAB THEIR HANDS, I THINK, I THINK THAT MIGHT WORK…} The Voice retreated leaving Frisk saddened at its departure.

Determinedly wiping away the tears Frisk did as The Voice suggested; latching onto the adult's wrists.

"Kid what-!?...Jesus Christ…" Vibrant golden light spilled from within the once empty stretch of air, the foreign constructs brilliance almost blinding to the hunters.

"This-This is amazing! Is this what you meant by "Save Star" Frisk!? Where did this even come from, have they been here the whole time!? No, wait! Have _**you**_ been seeing them this whole time? Do you-"

Dean quickly slapped his free hand across Sam's motor mouth, "Jesus, give the squirt a moment to process why dontcha? You're gonna give her an aneurysm with all that word vomit."

Sam smiled sheepishly, "Uh, yeah, that-that was a little excessive huh?"

"Just a bit Sammy, but we understand don't we kid, Sammy's just too curious for his own good."

Frisk nodded, she wanted to say more, maybe try and explain what she knew (which was very little) but that would mean letting go of their hands. Frisk's amber eyes widened as an idea struck her, grinning she took the hands within her grip and placed them carefully on her thin shoulders.

Satisfied the human child signed, _"I don't know where they came from, but they help a whole lot and they make me feel better when I'm all hurt and stuff. And w-I call it a Save Star cause it saves."_

 _*But "_ _ **saves"**_ _what? *_

" _Here I'll show you!"_ Earnest smile blown wide Frisk settled herself around the dazzling light.

"W-Wait maybe we should-"

 _ **SHING!**_

 _ **(The convenience of that lamp still fills you with DETERMINATION_**_ _ **JUSTICE**_ _ **_**_ _ **PERSEVERNCE**_ _ **.)**_

 _ **(Would you like to Save?)**_

 _ **(Yes? No?)**_

Frisk clicked Yes.

{HUH, THAT'S NEW.} Murmured The Voice, their tone much more subdued, melancholy tinting the edges.

Frisk frowned mentally, _*…don't be sad…I'm here. *_

The Voice was silent, Frisk sighed, what was she expecting it's not like it was going to answer her back…then, {…I KNOW…AND…I'LL TRY…}

Oblivious to Frisk's mental exchange; the brothers were taken aback by the influx of pure, raw energy rushing through their bodies and filling them to the brim with some inexplicable sensation. One that fueled the pair of Hunters with the belief that they could take on the apocalypse a second time, and **win**.

Dean released a shaky breath as he attempted to get his trembling under control. "This place is becoming more and more insane every second. I-I feel like I could take on the entire world right now Sammy."

"Me too…incredible." Murmured the younger man as he gazed down at the dazzling light. "Frisk are you sure you're the only one who can see these?"

The child's mouth fell into a thoughtful line as she signed _"I think so…"_

{FLOWEY…} The Voice supplied, it's tone devoid of emotion.

Frisk shuddered, _"Flowey."_

Removing his hand Dean scowled, "Of course it'd be that asshole."

"Dean!"

"What? He is! Bas-er Stupid weed reminds me of Lucifer but sh-crapier and stuck in the ground. Wouldn't put it past that little psycho to know more than he's let'n on."

Sam conceded the point, Flowey did resemble the fallen Archangel pre-Chuck intervention in several key areas. Manipulative, evil, a sweet talker trying to unleash some fucked-up version of their own personal paradise. But still…there was something else about Flowey that unsettled Sam, something on a primal level that made him **worse** than Lucifer. Shaking his head Sam repressed a slight laugh, what a world this is when a sentient flower was far more terrifying than the Devil himself.

"Let's leave that topic alone for now, maybe after we're done "hanging out" with Sans' brother we can ask him if he's ever encountered Flowey or if he's ever seen glowing lights anywhere."

"Nice vocal air quotes there Sam, Cas'd be proud."

"Good to see that's all you got out of that." Sam deadpanned removing his own hand as well. Just like that the golden light of the star vanished from his sight. Only Frisk now witnessing its otherworldly glow.

{THAT'S LIKE, THE 4TH TIME THEY'VE MENTIONED SOME (24)HUMAN NAMED CAS, WHO THE HECK IS THAT!?}

The Voice's annoyance permeated through Frisk's head, frowning in her own brand of confusion the child wondered the same.

With DETERMNATION fueling her, Frisk tugged insistently on Sam's sleeve. _"Cas?"_

Smiling Sam patted Frisk's head, "A friend of ours, he's…well…he's different that's for sure but without him Dean and me might not be here."

Frisk bit her lip worriedly, _"Really?"_

"Yep." Was Dean's gruff response, "Not gonna go into details with you squirt but, just know he's like family to us. You'll like him, guys a total nerd an-person! Yeah, nerd person definitely."

"Nice save."

"Bite me Sam."

(25){WOW, HOW SUPER VAGUE, OH WELL WE'LL GET THEM TO SPILL THE BEANS EVENTUALLY. NOW, FORWARDS, TO THE INCONSPICUOUS BOX! I REALLY WANNA KNOW WHATS IN THERE…}

Smile having returned, Frisk stepped away from the Save Star and reclaimed the taller humans hand. _"Box! I want to see what's in the box!"_ She signed, eyes bright and hopeful.

"I don't know…" Sam glanced at the innocently placed object sitting casually within the paths fork. _*More like a chest than a box. *_

"Come on Sam we're lose'n daylight, get move'n."

"What daylight?" The younger man sniped back as he led Frisk to the box, stopping briefly to read the sign that had been posted beside it.

"(This is a box. You can put an item inside or take an item out. The same box will appear later, so don't worry about coming back. Sincerely, a box lover.)"

"The heck? What, is it gonna grow legs or somethin'? Or hel-heck teleport?"

"I wouldn't put it past it in this place, remember the rock?"

Dean chuckled, "How could I forget, "Pumpkin.""

Sam glowered briefly before flipping the lid, "Its…a glove?"

Dean peered over his shoulder, eye's widening at said "glove."

"Dude this isn't just any old glove Sam it's a Power Glove! You know, the ones Nintendo made back in the eighties, ah, man, I remember asking dad for one during Christmas."

"Dean we didn't even have a game system to use it on, though I don't think it would have worked, look at how impractical the design is. Why put the controller on top? How would you even use it?"

Dean groaned, "Ugh, 1st off you're a party pooper, 2nd it's not about how it works it's about how it looks."

"Uh-huh, right."

Side stepping the two Dean pulled the glove out, as he touched it a window full of information popped up.

* * *

TOUGH GLOVE

 _Weapon_

 _+5 ATK_

 _*/A worn pink leather glove. For five fingered folks.\\*_

* * *

"Great more freaky video game junk, wonderful."

Sam examined the window, "Flavor Text."

Dean blinked owlishly, "What?"

Sam pointed to the words inscribed across the screen, "Flavor Text, its what video games use as a sort of mini description. Some of its useful, some of its for-lore building, but most of it is used to describe weapons or armor. RPG's are the common users of Flavor Text."

Dean stared, "You are such a nerd, when do you even have the time to learn stuff like that?"

Rolling his eyes Sam stole the glove from his brother's grip, "Ignoring that, maybe we should be addressing the fact that this glove is way too small to be an adult? This belonged to a child Dean, from the looks of it a kid about Frisk's age."

"Brandon Holt, kid went missing in the 80's right? This is-was probably his. Kids Sam, I really **hate** this."

Dean glanced away from the glove down to Frisk, "Its too small to fit us Sam and I'd feel better if the squirt had some kind of protection." Taking back the item the older man crouched down, fully intending to equip it to Frisk.

(26)"No!"

{NO!}

Frisk pushed herself as close to Sam as possible, trying desperately to shield against the glove.

"Kid? Frisk? Hey, it's not gonna hurt you, it's just to-"

The human child looked back, head shaking hastily back and forth, fingers signing harshly, (27) _"No! I don't want it! I don't want to hurt anyone! I…I want to be their friends."_

{…YOU REALLY ARE DIFFERENT…FROM _**THEM**_ …MAYBE…THEY CAN BE TOO…}

Frisk wasn't sure what it meant by that, but she was happy all the same.

"Whoa, whoa, alright squirt no glove, see?" Dean threw the weapon back into the box, hands raised in surrender. "Gone." Sighing he gestured to the child's pockets, "You got anything in there you wanna put in the box? Might as well use the dam-dang thing."

{LETS…LETS DITCH THE TOY KNIFE, YOU WONT NEED IT, BUT KEEP THE STICK AND THE RIBBON. THEY'LL COME IN HANDY, I'M SURE OF IT!}

Retrieving the knife Frisk thrust the toy into Dean's waiting hand.

"Huh, where'd you get this?" Asked the hunter as he turned the toy this way and that.

* * *

TOY KNIFE

 _Weapon_

 _+3 Atk_

 _*/Made of plastic. A rarity nowadays.\\*_

* * *

" _Ruins, ground. Ribbon too, see?"_ Frisk offered the ribbon up for the brother's perusal.

* * *

FADED RIBBON

 _Armor_

 _+5 Def_

 _*/If your cuter, monsters won't hit you as hard.\\*_

* * *

The Winchester's eyes narrowed, _*Looks like that belonged to one of the kids too, that Asgore guy is gonna pay for this. *_

"Looks good kid, make sure you hold on to it okay?"

Frisk nodded.

Raising from the snow dean threw the knife in with the glove, "Alright, so, which way we goin, can't stay here forever and Sans is bound to come look'n for us if we stand-up his little brother."

"Let's check the path leading up first, I swear I heard rushing water coming from that way."

The northern path did indeed lead to water, a river in fact, one equip with its very own fishing pole. Curious Dean had seen it fit to pull up the line revealing a picture with some weird looking fish monster winking coyly at the lens. A brief "Call Me" and phone number was printed on the back.

Dean's mouth twisted in disgust, "Sure there are plenty of fish in the sea but none of them are as fuggly as this guy."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder Dean."

"Yeah well, dare you to call him than."

"We don't get reception down here."

"Sounds like a cop-out to me bitch."

"No, pretty sure it's cause you and this guy can relate, jerk."

"No way, the ladies love me, Cougars are more up your alley Sammy."

Frisk tilted her head cutely, _"What's a C-o-u-g-a-r?"_

(28)Both men blushed a deep red, "N-Nothing! I-Its nothing! Dean!"

Dean kicked the fishing pole, picture and all, straight into the river. "Done. Time to bail."

Although still very confused Frisk decided to leave it alone.

{MUST BE A GROWN-UP THING. SOUNDS GROSS THOUGH.}

Frisk's mouth screwed up in agreement.

Now safely away from the scene of the crime the group of humans headed east, a loud voice talking animatedly a short way down.

"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE…"

Both hunters squared their shoulders just as the taller skeleton turned sockets (eyes?) landing right on them, _*Here we go…*_

They watched, fascinated (slightly disturbed on Dean's end) as Papyrus seemed to have a mini spasm, spinning excitedly in place with Sans following along.

"SANS! OH MY GOD! ARE THOSES…HUMANS!?"

Both monsters turned, Sans' gaze roving over the three, "ahhh, actually I think that's a rock."

 _*Rock!?*_ Sam peered around, yep, there was a rock, sitting peacefully behind them.

Papyrus' face fell, "OH…"

{HE BELIEVED THAT!?}

Humming Sans tapped the tallers side, "hey, what's that in front of the rock?"

"OH MY GOD!" His voice lowered into a whisper (or what Papyrus **believed** was a whisper), ["ARE…ARE THOSE HUMANS?"]

["yes."]

"OH MY GOD! SANS I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL…I'M GONNA…I'LL BE SO…POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!"

Dean winced, rubbing uselessly at his ear, _*Talk about narcissistic. Still, better than our last reception. Blood thirsty psycho this guy is not. *_

Coughing into his glove Papyrus fell into a confidant stance. "HUMANS! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! I WILL CAPTURE ALL OF YOU! THAN YOU THREE WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THAN! THAN…" The skeletons face became pensive, "I'M NOT SURE WHATS NEXT." Stance continued, "IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE…ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

They watched as Papyrus ran off, scarf flapping valiantly in the wind.

Sans chuckled, "heh, that went well."

Dean snorted, "Well? Your bro just swore up and down that he's gonna "stop us" right here while lamenting how "popular" he's gonna get." Grin. (29)"Best hello a Winchester's ever gotten."

Sans' eye lights glowed pleasantly, "see? what I tell ya? my bro's harmless."

Sam eyed the short skeleton, mouth drawn into a thin line, "He really doesn't know, does he? What'll happen to us if he actually **does** manage to capture us and hand us over?"

Sans stared back shrugging, "don't sweat the small stuff kiddo." His gaze flicking down to Frisk before meeting Sam's, voice becoming deeper and reminiscent of their first meeting. "I'll keep an eyesocket out for ya, (30)that's a promise." Conversation seemingly over (for now) the skeleton monster left, leaving the three humans in silence.

"Guy might be a jokester, but I think he's serious Sam, deadly even."

"But why? He doesn't even know us, if he did I doubt we would have made it past that bridge."

Dean sighed heavily, eyes trailing down the direction the mysterious skeleton had exited.

 _*Good question. *_

* * *

(1) Not sure if Dean was still wearing that during Season 4-5, screw it, the family visual is to nice to destroy.

(2) Figured it wasn't to far fetched to assume Toriel's magic or any monster magic really, has other effects than the obvious. Plus little kids are super adorable when their all bundled up in winter clothes!

(3) THERE IS NO GOING BACK! HAHAHAHA!...I'll stop.

(4) Alphys in a nut shell, girl has waaaay too many camera's watching you during the game. (still adore her though)

(5) Old style security cameras mostly used in convenience stores now.

(6) 100% feel like this is something Frisk would do, she's a child not a malevolent ball of "I'll kill you."

(7) GAHHH! Too cute! My girl Alphys would agree!

(8) This is Chara, yes "The Voice" will be a tedious place holder for now, don't worry it will be resolved.

(9) Chara is not reacting to Sans' presence, remember neither child remembers the aborted geno nor any other run. However, she is uncomfortable around humans and even if her mental host has excepted them doesn't mean she will, definitely not right off the bat.

(10) You are. By me! DIO!

(11) Sam is the more cautious one so Mama sort of fits.

(12) Why is Dean so buddy, buddy relaxed with a monster that just stalked them through a forest, well, Dean's managed to make friends (or frenemies) out of quite a few creatures that have tried (and in some cases succeeded) in killing both him and his brother. So, the fact that Sans not only avoided doing that but also threw in a fart joke helps settle that "must gank" reaction the older Winchester carries around. Plus, maybe there's a residual echo, of what, well, to be continued…

(13) Season 5 reference, Dean did in fact fart gag an Angel of the Lord. Funny. As. Hell.

(14) First instance that things are different, previous Sans' would never show such an emotion, what's the point, when everything will be rest anyway? I wonder…

(15) Goddamn puns are hard to find, make, use! I shit you not I combed the internet for all of these and still had trouble trying to make them feel natural and not forced. They're not lying when they say comedy is hard.

(16) Oh Sam, don't you know that's just going to make him fuck with you more? Papyrus is a testament to that.

(17) Get it, sans is laying it down, "that's my bro, don't fuck with him and I wont blast you to hell", more or less.

(18) Suitably sized? Its…its like he knew they were coming!?

(19) She would know, her dad is the King.

(20) This would totally happen.

(21) YES! PUN AND BOND YOU BEAUTIFUL BOYS! DO IT!...ahem…stopping again.

(22) Just so everyone knows, Frisk has never died this run so "saving" Is something she has no concept of…yet.

(23) Introducing the Save Star to the boys was another bit of story progress hell, how would that work, what would it do, ect. Finally settled on it being a DETERMNATION SOUL exclusive. In other words, only those who posses the red SOUL can access these slits in time.

(24) I won't say Chara views themselves as a demon like in the game however I am sure she doesn't want to relate to humans in any way shape or form.

(25) They will Chara don't worry and it'll be a _**heavenly**_ experience. Eh? See what I did there!? -cricket sounds- Tough crowed.

(26) Our precious cinnamon roll is not into fighting and neither is Chara, not when it concerns **her** people.

(27) You all might find it kind of weird that Frisk s acting this way considering neither she nor Chara remembers genocide, however you have to remember Frisk was hurt quite a lot on the surface, by people who were supposed to love and protect her. Frisk knows what it feels like to hurt, I can't imagine her wanting anything to do with inflicting pain on others.

(28) "You feel your sins crawling on your back."

(29) Seriously, he's not kidding, they are threatened all the time, this is probably the nicest threat non-threat the boys have ever gotten. In any season!

(30) This is important! Sans does not make promises! Do not forget this!


	4. Skele-tons of Winchester Fun pt2

Before this chapter begins I want to start off by saying thank you, all of you, thank you for your support, favorites, reviews, everything. I know the wait has been difficult, hell this chapter has been difficult, but without all of your continued support I'd never would have been able to pull myself out of this rut that I had fallen into. Both development and motivation wise. So seriously, thank you.

* * *

The crunching of snow echoed as Dean shifted, gaze returning to Sam's frustrated form.

"Look Sammy, if you wanna find out what that guy's deal is than we're gonna have to play along. Sans seems like the type to keep his secrets locked up tight, like (1)Lucifer's cage tight."

"I figured that, doesn't mean I like it or that it makes me feel any less suspicious about his motives."

(2)Dean moved a few steps forward, shoulders shrugging. "I'm not say'n I don't find him suspicious, hell, Sans knows we're human and he **still** hasn't tried gut'n us. From what Tori told us that just ain't the way things work out here. They need our SOULs to break out and if these guys have been kil-take'n kids just to do that than…Sans should have had no problem take'n us out at the damn door. Nah, somethings motivat'n him all right, and it sure as hell ain't Papyrus' happiness. Though I'm pretty sure it's a factor; we big brothers can't help it, know that from experience."

Silence. Concerned Dean turned, coming face to face with a slack jawed Sam and a glittery eyed Frisk.

"W-What?"

"That…That was incredible Dean, were did that even come from!?"

" _So cool…like a detective…"_

(3)The older man rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "It-It isn't that big a deal, you come up with crap like that all the time. That big brain of yours was bound to rub off on me at some point Sam."

Sam frowned, "Don't sell yourself short Dean, you've literally built the Impala from the ground up, on **multiple** occasions. That takes a lot of mechanical knowledge and patience."

"Y-Yeah well, still not that big of a deal. Now, can we go? I'm tired of freezing my as-butt off." Mumbled Dean as he moved forward, face burning in pleased embarrassment. _*Jesus Sam leave it to you to say somethi'n so mushy, fuck'n chick flicks. *_

Frisk watched the man walk away confusion decorating her face, _"Dean mad?"_

Sam shook his head, "No, Dean's just really hard on himself, trust me, complimenting him on anything else but his car or the way he makes bacon cheeseburgers is paramount to heresy."

{THIS GUY KNOWS YOUR EIGHT RIGHT?}

Frisk sent the man a deadpan expression for both herself **and** The Voice; hands pulling out her notepad to write, _"I did not understand any of that."_

Sam released an awkward cough, "R-Right, um, I guess what I'm trying to say is that, telling Dean he did a good job makes him nervous."

" _Why?"_

"That's hard to answer and I'm not sure telling an eight-year-old about adult self-esteem issues is a good idea. Kids have plenty of their own no need to add more."

The Voice huffed, {WELL, THAT JUST MEANS YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO TELL THAT BIG MOUTHED HUMAN "GOOD JOB" WHEN HE DOES ONE. NOT THAT I CARE OR ANYTHING…}

Frisk smiled, she knew The Voice was trying to help in its own way, even if it didn't want to seem that way.

{NO, I DON'T!} Giggle. {HEY DON'T IGNORE ME!} Snort. {GAHH! NOW YOU'RE LAUGHING! WHATEVER GO AHEAD! LOOK CRAZY TO THE YOUR FELLOW HUMANS! SEE IF I CARE!}

Frisk placed her hands over her mouth, vainly attempting to keep in her laughter, aww, The Voice wasn't just nice it was a (4)tsundere too! Cute!

Sam's brows rouse as he took in the snickering child, _* What's got her all riled up? Maybe it's a kid thing? Probably…*_

"Hey! You ladies come'n or what? Enough of the creepy heart to heart we-!" Suddenly from the bushes a blue blur rushed at Dean, catching the man off guard and knocking him to the ground, throwing him into an encounter.

"SHIT!"

"DEAN!" Sam rushed forward, unhesitatingly picking Frisk up in the process.

Meanwhile the severely pissed hunter pushed himself from the snow, eyes connecting with the monster who had knocked his ass flat.

 _*The fuck…? *_

It appeared to be a chicken, if chickens were blue, wore bow-ties and had huge freak'n head that looked like an overgrown snowflake.

SNOWDRAKE FLUTTERS FORTH!

"Hey man what the fuck is your problem!?" Snarled Dean, fist clenched in anger. _*Little fucker that hurt! *_

The chicken thing squawked, nervously pulling at its bowtie, "D-Don't think y-you can scare me o-off! I'll keep you h-here till you listen!"

At any other point Dean would have told the monster to get bent and started swinging but his annoyance was quickly deflating as the Snowdrake's voice cracked and dipped.

 _*The hell? Is…is this thing a teenager? *_ Sure, Dean could understand the concept of monsters aging; seriously Cas was thousands of years old; but it was just plain weird to be confronted by it.

"Dean!"

Blinking Dean turned, spying Sam standing a few steps away holding the kid. Their SOULs still safely within their bodies.

"You and the kid okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I think you're the only one who can interact with it, I've tried getting closer but…this happens."

(5)Sam reached his hand forward, finger making contact with an invisible wall, one that seemed to block off the entire section surrounding both Dean and the Snowdrake.

"Well, that sucks." Dean responded blandly.

Frisk's hands moved slowly, _"Make friends! C-H-E-C-K."_

Dean snorted, turning back towards the ice bird, _*Friends, right, cause that's gonna be super easy to accomplish. *_

Pressing down on the ACT button, restless fingers flicking the CHECK option.

SNOWDRAKE 6 ATK 2 DEF

THIS TEEN COMEDIAN FIGHTS TO KEEP A CAPTIVE AUDIENCE.

 _*Comedian? This kid attacked me to tell us jokes!? The hell kinda logic is that? *_

"B-Better not **snowflake** out!" Chirped the bird monster, his (damn thing sounded male) voice warbling anxiously. Silence. Snowdrake puffed up in offense, frosty air blowing harshly he summoned up a barrage of magical snow.

"FUCK!" Dean turned, narrowly avoiding the frozen fluff, "You try'n to kill me kid!?"

The snow monster flinched, "Wh-What!? O-Of course not! I…I just want someone to listen to my jokes…that's all…" Snowdrake sagged, "Mmm-macaroni and f-freeze…"

(6)Dean groaned, _*This place is gonna give me a complex, seriously! *_ Dean glanced back at the droopy Snowdrake, _*Not a threat, just a kid, a lonely one at that. All he wants is a little recognition, who doesn't? *_

(7)"Alright kid give me your best shot."

Snowdrake jumped in surprise, "Re-Really Mister!? Even after I knocked you down?"

Dean hummed, "Yeah…but you gotta promise not to do that again, just because you want someone to pay attention to you doesn't mean trap'n them in a fight is the way to go about it."

"R-Right! Of course!" The teen bowed his head slightly, "S-Sorry about the way I was treating you Mister, I-I won't do it again."

"I'll hold you to that kid and call me Dean, Mister makes me feel weird."

SPARE!

YOU WON!

YOU EARNED 0 XP AND 12 GOLD.

 _*There it goes with the 0 exp again, that's like the tenth time that's happened…eh, whatever, haven't needed it before probably not gonna make much of a difference later. *_

"Dean?" Sam eyed the ice bird warily, Frisk clutched tightly to his chest.

Dean motioned to the Snowdrake, "It's all good Sam, just a misunderstanding. So, Sam, Frisk, meet Snowdrake…kid? Snowdrake kid meet my brother and the squirt.

"H-Hello…" The frost monster mumbled.

"Uh, hi." Frisk waved from the confines of the younger man's arms.

Sam walked over to his brother's side, voice whispering into his ear, "Uh, Dean, what exactly are you doing?"

"Give'n the chicken a captive audience but without the potential for frosty death." Dean addressed the Snowdrake, "Alright kid go for it, we're all ears."

The monster brightened considerably, "O-Okay…ahem…" Snowdrake coughed into his wing. " **S-Snow** time like the present. Um d-did you hear this one? Um a bunny m-monster treks threw a blizzard to get something from the store, w-when she enters the merchant says, "You've arrived j-just in time! A-All our prices have b-been **slushed**!"

Frisk clapped, small giggles tumbling forth. Sam closed his eyes, barely holding in a pained groan, _*****_ _Oh great, more puns._ _ *****_

Dean chuckled, "Good one kid, got anymore?"

Snowdrakes eyes sparkled, "Y-Yes Mist-er I mean D-Dean! **S-Snow** worries!"

And so, the group spent ten minutes indulging in the frozen aspirations of a young comedic Snowdrake. Once over Snowdrake waved them a cheerful good-bye crowing joyfully for all to hear.

"I k-knew it! Laughs! D-Dad was wrong!"

All three humans watched as the monster blended in with the snow, disappearing from sight.

"Tenacious little guy, wasn't he?"

Sam grimaced, "Sure, let's go with that."

Frisk smiled, hands motioning to be placed on the ground. Sam stared at the child worriedly, "Are you sure? More monsters might come at us like that Snowdrake did, Dean and I don't want you to get hurt."

Frisk nodded, she wasn't afraid, the monsters here seemed just as friendly as the ones inside the Ruins, nothing like Mom had described at all.

{Y-YEAH MAYBE MOM WAS WRONG…SHE HAS TO BE WRONG. MONSTERS…MONSTERS AREN'T LIKE HUMANS… **HE** WASN'T.}

 _*He? *_

The Voice flinched, {N-NO ONE! JUST-JUST FORGET IT!}

Frisk frowned sadly, _*I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry…*_

The was silence, then, subdued The Voice responded, {N-NO, I-I SHOULDN'T HAVE YELLED AT YOU. YOU WERE JUST ASKING A QUESTION. LET'S FORGET IT OKAY? IT-IT DOESN'T MATTER…NOT ANYMORE…} The Voice shifted inside the human child's mind, {YOU SHOULD GET MOVING, WE-WE SHOULDN'T KEEP PAPYRUS WAITING.}

Frisk didn't want to forget it, but she knew The Voice was really upset, so, she'd leave it for now. After all, she still had no idea what the Voice even was, or where it came from! Frisk smiled, that was okay though, she'd ask The Voice what its name was later, than they would become friends!

"If you're sure, just don't hesitate to ask Dean or I to carry you and if one of us tells you to run you run, okay?" Sam asked, his voice carrying a note of seriousness that Frisk felt she should echo.

"O-Okay."

Dean hummed, "We all good to go than?"

"Yeah…" Sam took Frisk's hand falling into step a few paces behind Dean, eyes scanning over the snow. If the Snowdrake was any indication many of the monsters they would be seeing around here would more than likely blend in with the surroundings.

The minutes passed slowly as the humans trekked along, ice and snow the only things around to see, until…

"Is that…a cardboard box?"

Dean snorted as he took in the shabbily constructed structure, hell the bottom of the box was all soggy at the bottom. "Heh, looks like whoever built this was trying to make a sentry station like the one by the bridge. Doesn't look likes its gonna survive much longer though."

Frisk noticed the piece of paper carefully taped to the front of the box, she pointed.

"Nice eye kid let's see…oh man, this is great, that guy, talk about dedication! HAHAHA!"

Sam rolled his eyes, "You gonna clue the rest of us in Dean? Can't really see past that huge head of yours jerk."

"Bitch if anyone here has a huge dome it's you, gotta have space for that brain you know?" He glanced at Frisk, "Don't repeat that."

Frisk giggled, she wouldn't but it was still funny.

"Dean."

"Yeah, yeah, impatient much…anyway…ahem…You observe the well-crafted (snerk) sentry station. Who could have built this, (snort) you pounder…I bet it was that very famous Royal Guardsman! Note: N-hahaha!-Not yet a Royal Guardsman. HAHAHA!" Dean tried sucking in a breath past his laughter but to no avail, Jesus, this Papyrus guy was just too much!

Sam was having issues containing his own giggles, which really wasn't being helped by either Dean or Frisk. "Wow, at-(snort) at least he's honest."

" _I like him! I want him to be our friend too!"_ Signed Frisk, her smile wide and full of happiness.

Dean chuckled, "Gotta say, the guys grown on me and we've only met once. That's a hefty accomplishment in my book."

"He kind of reminds me of Cas a little bit, don't you think Dean?"

The older man glanced back at Sam, surprise coloring his expression, "Huh, yeah, a little bit, everything the skeleton says is pretty freak'n (8)air quotable that's for sure. Dam-Dang, can you imagine those two meeting? Holy crap I might die from laughter."

Sam chuckled, "Probably we-"

The sudden shrill ringing of a phone cut through the air, startling the entire group.

Dean frowned, "That's sure as heck not me, ringtones Metalica."

"Its not me either Dean, where…?" Both men stopped as Frisk shuffled around, little hands battling the puffiness of her coat to retrieve a large rectangular phone.

"Dang kid where'd you even get that thing? Looks ancient."

Frisk smiled brightly, "Mom." She clicked the talk button.

 _*That thing gets reception!? How!? *_

Oblivious to the brothers shared expression of disbelief Frisk happily handed over the phone. Both men shot each other a glance before Dean held the receiver to his ear.

"Uh, hello?"

Despite the cell phones questionable quality, the voice on the other end could be heard rather decently.

"Uuuuh…(oh my god help!) I'd like to order a…um…pizza?"

Dean's face morphed into an annoyed scowl, _*Are you fucking kidding me? A pizza delivery call, underground…seriously? *_

"With uhhh…the toppings are, uh…I have them copied, I'll just paste them to you!"

The older man was half tempted to hang up, but a stray thought prevented him from doing so. If this crap phone could get calls than that would mean it could make calls, right? An uncomfortable buzzing sound forced Dean to wrench the receiver far away from his ear.

"The fuck…?"

"I…I think its trying to read out a text."

"Loudest god damn text I've ever gotten!"

"Dean!"

"Shi-crap! Sorry!" He pointed to Frisk, "Don't repeat any of that either."

Sam groaned miserably, _*Its official, Frisk's going to be an expert in foul language by the time this is all over. *_ He could only imagine Toriel's motherly wrath when that came to light. _*We're so screwed. *_

The unbearable screeching subsided, Dean peered down at the screen, "…Wacky…this place is freak'n wacky."

"Dean?"

The older man thrusted the chunky mobile towards his brother and the squirt. Both younger humans stared comically at the image plastered across it's screen. A cat girl, an anime cat girl completely composed out of characters, each intricately forming together to create a decent piece of ASCII art.

 _BEEP…_

{THEY HUNG UP! HOW RUDE!}

Frisk was inclined to agree still…she looked back at the anime girl on Mom's phone; whoever made that was definitely talented.

Dean just shook his head, "You mind if I hold onto this for now squirt? Promise I'll give it back as soon as I can."

Frisk's head tilted curiously but she nodded.

Dean ruffled the child's hair, "Thanks kid, don't worry I'll keep it nice and safe for you."

Sam eyed his brother questioningly.

 _["Later."]_ He mouthed, stuffing the phone into one of his inside pockets.

Interested but willing to defer to his older brother's judgement Sam tapped Frisk's shoulder.

"Are you ready to keep moving?"

Frisk beamed, "Yes!"

{DUH. WE'RE WASTING VALUABLE TIME WE COULD BE USING TO SPEND WITH SANS' BROTHER! HUMANS I TELL YA.} (9)A giddy feeling pulsed through Frisk, {I BET PAPYRUS IS THE TYPE TO MAKE LOTS OF NEAT PUZZLY STUFF! MY BR-ER-SOMEONE I KNEW WAS JUST LIKE THAT. WHAT DO YOU THINK?}

 _*" Puzzles!" *_ Frisk had enjoyed nearly all of them while in the Ruins with Mom, that funny room one though, gross!

Making their way back onto the path the humans bid fair well to Papyrus' cardboard stronghold bypassing another sign as they headed out.

Walking made it hard to read but Sam managed, _*Absolutely no moving? Did Papyrus put that there? No, it doesn't look like that way, only one word is capitalized. *_

"Heads up Sam, looks like another one of those stations."

Sam glanced up, _*Well, that explains the sign. *_ His eyes roamed over the stations hand crafted roof, equip with a cute decorative dog face. _*Hurts to say but, whoever built_ _ **this**_ _needs to give Papyrus pointers. *_

Dean's gaze narrowed, "Doesn't look like anyone's there either, you know for all these stations there's an extreme lack of **actual** security."

Sam hummed in agreement, "It probably has a lot to do with the location, the snow-covered wilderness isn't exactly an ideal place to monitor."

"Unless your human." Mumbled Dean as he passed near the buildings opening.

 _ **SHING!**_

(10)"FUCK!" Only years of near constant attacks to his body allowed Dean to effortlessly dip his shoulder and avoid the long hunting knife that had been dangerously close to making friends with him.

"Something spoke! Something moved! I know something moved! I can only see things that move! If whatever just moved is a human…I'll make sure it NEVER moves again!

DOGGO BLOCKS THE WAY!

"Sonovabitch! Again!?"

"Its not just you this time Dean."

The older man shifted back, teeth clinching as he spied the tell-tale glow of Sam's purple SOUL. The grinding getting worse as he noticed Frisk too had been caught within this unwelcomed encounter. Red glow pulsing nervously.

Snarl barely contained Dean glared back at the monster that had leaped out at them. It was, well, a dog, for a lack of a better description; which sort of explained the dog face plastered on the roof.

Shifty eyes scanned vigorously over the group, "I know I saw something (mumble) moved, it moved I know it!"

Sam frowned, _*Moving? *_ He observed the roving movements of Doggo's eyes, _*Like the sign from before, he must have poor eyesight. *_

Frisk stared at the towering dog monster, it walked, on **two legs**!

The Voice snorted, {WELL, YEAH, HE'S A MONSTER, WHAT'D YOU EXPECT?}

 _*He's still fluffy like a regular doggy. *_ Her hand itched to reach forward, _*I wanna pet him! *_

The Voice stilled, {…PET…YOU WANT TO **PET** THE MONSTER WHO ALMOST SKEWARD THE LOUDMOUTHED HUMAN…?}

 _*Yes. *_ Mental voice full of childish joy, _*Mr. Doggo is still a dog and dogs like being pet and maybe if I pet him he'll want to be our friend! *_

{…YOU REALLY ARE SOMETHING ELSE.}

Frisk frowned curiously, _*Is that a bad thing? *_

Her mental companion did its own version of a head shake, {NO…ITS NOT.}

The Voice didn't elaborate much more than that, but Frisk wasn't bothered, it seemed…content, happy almost. And Frisk couldn't be more pleased.

Dean glared at the offending dog, hand unhesitatingly moving towards the FIGHT option before stilling. Frisk's words from the Snowdrake encounter passing unwelcomingly through his mind.

/ _"Make friends! C-H-E-C-K."/_

 _*Damnit. *_ The hunter glanced angrily at Doggo, its shifting gaze never settling. This guy was sure as hell not like the Snowdrake kid, this monster was a real threat, so why the hell was he hesitating!? _*Because you don't want to make a little kid watch as you go stab'n man's best friend. *_ His mind unhelpfully supplied. _*Fuck. *_

Hoping against hope that the decision he was about to make wasn't going to end up with him becoming Kibble; Dean slammed the ACT button.

DOGGO 6 ATK 1 DEF

EASILY EXCITED BY MOVEMENT.

HOBBIES INCLUDE: SQUIRRELS

Dean's eyelid twitched, _*How is that helpful!?*_

Doggo's squinty eyes narrowed, "Don't move an inch!" The agile dog rushed at Sam, (11)a cyan light engulfing the monster's blade as it slashed at the younger man.

"SAM!"

The hunter twisted, the weapon piercing his shoulder as he pivoted away from the full force of the blow. The pain was intense, however, glancing at were he was struck, no wound existed.

Sam stared, mystified, _*It hit me! I know it did, so why!? Its like his knife passed right through me! That blue aura! Somehow, it allowed him to cut just my SOUL! *_

SAM LV 6 HP 86/106

"SAM!? GODDAMNIT SAM AWNSER ME!"

Sam blinked, realizing a little too late that his sudden silence had frightened Dean even more than the initial hit. Rubbing his sore shoulder Sam flashed his brother a weak smile.

"I-Its okay Dean, I'm fine, see no blood."

Dean snarled angrily, "That doesn't exactly make me less worried Sam!"

Doggo for his part, seemed to dissolve into a state of complete anxiety. Body twitching frantically as he barked, "MOVING! MOVING! SOMETHING MOVED!"

DOGGO HAS CONFIRMED THE MOVING OBJECT.

The Voice winced, {THIS ISN'T GOOD, THE LOUD-MOUTHED HUMAN IS STARTING TO GET ANGRY!}

Frisk nodded worriedly, she didn't want **anyone** to get hurt! She had to think of something, fast!

{"WE" HAVE TO THINK OF SOMETHING. I JUST REMEMBERED! SOMEONE REALLY SMART ONCE TOLD ME THAT THE COLOR OF A MONSTERS MAGIC INDA-INDER-GAH-I DON'T REMEMBER THE WORD!}

Frisk hummed soothingly, _*Tell me as best you can, I believe in you! *_

{RIGHT, RIGHT, UM, COLOR MEANS A SPECIAL TYPE OF MAGIC, MOM CAN USE GREEN AND IT HEALS AND DOGGO USES CYAN AND IT ONLY HURTS YOU WHEN YOU MOVE. SO THAT MEANS YOU AND THOSE OTHER TWO HUMANS JUST HAVE TO NOT MOVE!}

Frisk nodded, _*Okay, I trust you. *_ Face set with a determined edge Frisk unhesitatingly pressed MERCY.

Dean stiffened as the kid selected the unusable option, "Fu-Crap, kid don't, that's not gonna work!"

DOGGO IS TOO SUSPICIOUS OF YOUR MOVEMENTS

Frisk sent the man a calming smile, even as Doggo made his rapid approach towards the defenseless eight-year-old.

"FRISK!"

Doggo's knife sailed true, swiping across Frisk's front, however…

Frisk LV 1 HP 20/20

 _*WHAT!?*_

DOGGO CAN'T SEEM TO FIND ANYTHING.

{ALRIGHT FRISK! PET HIM, QUICK!}

Giggling Frisk maneuvered around the canine's knife, little arm stretching just enough to reach the soft fur right between Doggo's ears.

The canine stilled, body pulling tight as its ears and tail perked up; even Doggo's constantly shifting eyes had ceased moving.

"P-Pet…I've b-been pet!? Pet by something that DIDN'T MOVE!" Cried Doggo, head whipping around in wild excitement.

Pleased with the reaction Frisk reached forward again to deliver a few more soft pats to the dog monster's head.

"PET! PAT! POT! PET! PAT!" Crowed the dog monster as it hastily backed away from Frisk's diabolical petting ways.

D-(snerk)DOGGO HAS BEEN PET.

Ignoring the cold, Dean sank down to his knees hands patting frantically against the child's chest, nothing, no wound, just like Sam.

Breathing a sigh of relief Dean sent a harsh, reprimanding glare Frisk's way.

"Jesus Christ kid, what the hell were you thinking!?"

Frisk flinched, eyes downcast, "…"

Dean sighed, his anger vanishing and leaving only the worry behind, "Right, sorry squirt, shouldn't have yelled at you." He stood, brushing of the excess snow off as he did. "You were only trying to help, next time though, come up with a plan that won't give Sam and me heart attacks."

"O-Okay…sorry…"

Nodding his acceptance of the child's apology Dean stared passively at the monster barking spastically into the air. Hell, the dogs tail was wagging so fast Dean was almost worried it'd break off and go flying (almost, bastard did attack Sam after all.)

Sighing heavily Dean prepared himself to surrender to Frisk's own brand of monster magic.

"Alright squirt, what do you suppose we do with this guy? If he gets any louder someone's bound to come look'n."

Frisk pointed at Dean, "Pet!" She chirped cheerfully.

Dean groaned, "Yeah I had a feel'n you were gonna say that, look Frisk I don't think-"

The older hunter cut himself off as Sam walked purposefully passed, shoulders set in a determined line.

"Sam what the heck are you doing!?"

Ignoring his brother's rising panic, Sam stopped inches away from Doggo's twitching form. Head tilted in consideration Sam placed his own hand on the dog monsters head.

The effect was instantaneous.

"PET! PET AGAIN!" Doggo jumped back, scurrying to the safety of his station, pupils blown wide and unseeing. "THINGS THAT DON'T MOVE PET!"

Dean snorted, "Not so big and bad now huh?" He clicked spare.

YOU WON!

YOU EARNED 0 XP AND 30 GOLD!

Doggo's whole body was shaking, shifting eyes no longer trained on them, "S-s-s-s-something pet me…something that isn't m-moving…" He shivered, "I'm gonna need more dog treats for this!"

Than, as quickly as Doggo appeared he was gone, form now hunkering below the station opening. Both hunter's shot each other a look as the telltale smell of marijuana filled the air.

{ICK! WHAT IS THAT!? SMELLS LIKE WEEKOLD SNAIL PIE!}

Frisk agreed, even if the scent was vaguely familiar.

Dean waved at the air, "Ugh, lets get out of here, smells like a college frat house out here." He sent Sam a stern glare. "Don't think you're off the hook there Sammy, you were equally as reckless as the kid. Heck worse even cause you **know** better!"

Sam shrugged, "Sorry Dean but it felt right at the time. Doggo wasn't a threat anymore and it was kind of my own fault for getting hurt in the first place. I mean, someone put up a sign that literally said, "Don't move.""

"That doesn't make it any better Sam!" Grumbled the older man as they slowly made their way to the end of the path. No need to give (12)Lassie another reason to attack them.

Reaching the edge Dean couldn't help but notice the substantial amount of dog treats thrown haphazardly on the ground. Hell, some of them were still smoking.

"Heh, talk about a party animal ay Sammy? No wonder that Doggo guys shifty as hell, never heard of moderation apparently."

Sam's face scrunched up in disapproval, "That's not funny Dean."

Frisk tugged on Sam's sleeve pointing curiously at the pile of burnt dog treats, _"What are those?"_

Sam hastily kicked snow over the smoking pile, "Nothing! Just an extremely bad habit that you are NEVER going to be involved in. Right Dean?"

"Uh yeah, for sure! Not that we can predict what you'll do in college but-"

"Dean!"

"Kidding Sam." He looked down at Frisk, "Trust my brother squirt, he knows about **these** kinds of things, intimately."

The Voice groaned, {CAN THESE HUMANS JUST MAKE SENSE ALREADY!? WHY DO THEY HAVE TO BE SO CRIPTIC!}

Sam passed by Dean taking Frisk's hand and purposefully leading the child away from the dubious mound.

A sudden burst of excitement rippled throughout Frisk's body, {LOOK! ITS SANS! HE MUST HAVE BEEN WORRIED WITH HOW SLOW WE WERE MOVING!}

Frisk smiled brightly as she took notice of the figure standing lazily up ahead, "Sans!"

Sam blinked, _*Has he been here the whole time? No. He must have just teleported, the snow at his feet only looks partially disturbed. *_

The skeleton grinned, well in Sans' case his frozen smile widened considerably, "hey kiddo." He glanced from Sam to Dean, "bigger kiddos."

Sam sighed, "You do know where adults by human standards right?"

The skeleton smirked, "no **kidding**?"

"You're going to keep calling us that aren't you."

Sans deliver a cheeky wink, "got it in one, **kiddo**."

Dean offered his brother a mockingly, sympathetic shoulder pat, "Suck it up Sammy, at least "kiddo" isn't as bad as what Crowley goes around call'n you."

Sans' pinpricks of light glowed with mischief, "oh? got a ringer of a nickname huh?" He glanced at Dean, "why not help out a pal and share?"

"Well-"

Sam slapped a hand over his brothers' mouth, "Don't you dare!" A sudden thought gave birth to the younger man's own devious smile.

Dean shuddered, _*Creepy! *_

"Go ahead Dean, try, just know I'll tell him what Crowley calls _**YOU**_."

"You wouldn't!" Which, considering Sam hadn't removed his hand came out sounding more like, "Fuu mudth!"

Sam grinned devilishly, a look totally out of place on the kinder Winchester, "Oh, I would, what's a little brother for?"

Dean's hands raised in surrender, "You win." Or in hand speak, "Buu fin." But, because he was the older brother and Sam **did** have the nerve to put his hand over his mouth well, you can see where this is going.

"Gaahhh! Gross Dean!" Sam hastily wiped his spittle covered hand against his pant leg, mouth twisted into a disgusted grimace.

Frisk and Sans viewed the scene with various degrees of amusement, at one-point Frisk nearly fell over she was laughing so hard!

Sans chuckled wistfully, eye lights sparkling with unrestrained mirth. "ah, brotherly love, precious aren't they kiddo?"

Still snickering Frisk nodded in agreement.

The Voice huffed, {WISH THAT HAD BEEN SO EASY FOR ME, (13)SIBLINGS WITH FURRED HANDS MAKES IT KINDA HARD TO ENJOY THE PAY OFF.}

 _*Siblings? *_ Frisk refrained from questioning The Voice, it seemed they hadn't even realized they'd said it. Their attention to focused on the pair of human brothers squabbling childishly in the snow.

Still smirking Sans snapped his phalanges together, disappearing only to reappear between both men.

"alright kiddos lets simmer down now, no need to **spit hairs** over a little saliva sharing."

"I have a suspicious feeling your not taking this seriously." Sam offered blandly, pointily ignoring Deans less than subtle giggles.

"trust me pal I'm taking this _very_ seriously, can't ya tell?"

Sam scoffed, _*Bullshit. You're getting a kick out of this, Jesus it's like Dean multiplied. *_

Sans continued, "sides I need to tell ya somethin' important concerning my bro."

Dean glanced at the skeleton curiously, "Concerning what?" _*He's not still worried we're gonna attack Papyrus, is he? *_ The hunter could admit to being unsettled by that thought, he liked the taller skeleton, he sure as hell didn't want to gank him.

The skeleton smirked, "concerning my bros **special attack** pal." Sans casually placed his arms behind his head, looking the picture of "at ease." "see, I'm not too worried about you three fight'n my brother, but paps? he'll feel obligated to…well, can't really call it a FIGHT when he isn't really out to hurt ya but not much else I can call it." He shifted, eye lights spearing Dean's own, "and as one older brother to another you can understand wanting to **head off** the impulsive younger ones."

Dean's brows furrowed, _*Why do I get the feeling there's a hell lot of double speak happen'n here that I'm just not getting? *_ "Alright, whatever helps man."

Pleased Sans continued, "you know how stop signs are red?" He peered at Frisk, "you have seen a stop sign before, haven't ya kiddo?"

Frisk nodded.

"awesome, well, think about them but instead of the sign be'n red their **blue** , you don't move, and it won't hurt ya. just like if you stop at a sign, if you stop, you can't get run over. Simple right?" His eyes shifted away to land on Frisk, "my bros pretty good at stop'n when he's **ahead** , so I know things aren't likely to get outta hand. right?"

Frisk nodded, unsure why Sans had looked at her for the answer.

All throughout Sans' explanation Sam couldn't help but feel suspicious, Doggo clearly possessed the "blue magic" for a lack of a better word, so why was he only telling them now? There was the possibility that Sans had no idea about the dog monsters' magical abilities, but the younger hunter had a hard time believing that.

Doggo was a sentry, probably had been one for as long as the dog themed stationed existed, and Sans; being the guy who could quite literally teleport from place to place, must have met him at some point. Not to mention the odds that both skeleton and dog monster more than likely lived in the same area. Sam supposed it could be argued that Sans and his brother lived further out and simply came to this part of the underground for their patrol but, honestly, the younger man couldn't see that as being true.

And those puns…Sam might not be a fan but even he could tell they seemed…pointed almost. With a real meaning behind them that had little to do with entertaining Dean and Frisk, in fact the puns lacked humor entirely.

The skeleton released a breath (seriously how!?), "right, see? nothin to worry about."

The Voice frowned, a small bit of concern coloring its next words. {WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO CONVINCE? US OR YOURSELF? MAN, HE'S ACTTING WERID, I LIKE HIM BETTER WHEN HE'S MAKING PUNS THAT MAKE SENSE OR FART PRANKS.}

 _*Me too…*_

"welp, best be off, paps is probably get'n real **frostrated** with how long I've been gone." He turned, lazily trotting down the path they had come from.

The three humans watched him go, with only Sam twitching as the skeleton vanished from sight.

Dean turned to his brother, "Well that was…uncomfortable. Was it just me or did we get threatened _again_ along with that helping hand?"

"Sort of? It didn't really feel like he was threatening **us** per se, more like he was trying to warn us."

Dean sent his brother a dubious look, "Isn't that the same thing!?"

"Not in this context? Look I really can't explain it I just have a feeling."

Dean sighed, "A feeling, right, like those have never steered us wrong before."

Sam released an annoyed huff, "Don't be an as-er-jerk."

"Dude, you suck at that."

"Shut-up!"

Chuckling Dean motioned to the frozen sleet spread out across the forests floor, "So, we ride'n the polar slip n'slide or walk'n around?"

Sam's brows pinched, "It would be faster but, without skates its probably safer to just go around."

Frisk frowned, that didn't sound very fun or convenient.

{TELL ME ABOUT IT. YOU KNOW WHAT, LETS SHOW'UM ITS NOT DANGEROUS!}

 _*How? *_ Frisk tentatively questioned.

{HOW ELSE!? TAKE A RUNNING START AND GO! GO! GO!}

 _*T-That doesn't sound very…safe. *_

{OH, WELL, I GUESS YOU DON'T HAVE TO TAKE A RUNNING START IF YOU DON'T WANT TO.}

Frisk sighed, that wasn't exactly what she meant, still…I really wanna slide!

Giddy and full of youthful determination the fallen child did as The Voice suggested and launched herself forward. Headless of the twin gasps of surprise erupting from behind.

"Frisk!?"

"Squirt!?"

Grinning Frisk turned to wave, unfortunately ice is not exactly the most stable of surfaces so instead of a cheery wave Frisk ended up flapping her arms in panic, not wanting to fall on the frigid ground.

{K-KEEP IT TOGETHER FRISK! NO NOT THAT WAY! YOU'RE ALMOST AT THE EDG-AH! WATCH OUT!}

CRUNCH!

Frisk fell, face first onto the slush, unhurt save for pride.

{WELL, THAT COULD HAVE GONE BETTER.}

The sound of rapidly approaching footsteps pounding against the snow saved Frisk from having to respond to The Voice's less than helpful observation.

Gentle hands clutched at her barrowed coat.

"Jesus Christ kid you're gonna make me go gray, the heck-!"

(14)"Oh dear, is the young one alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, squirts fine, too reckless if you ask me- "He stopped mind registering that the voice was not at all his brothers and way too echoy. It was like flowing all around instead of coming out of someone's mouth.

Raising cautiously with Frisk in toe Dean glanced up, however the only object of interest was a decently made snowman. He turned his gaze to Sam who was staring wide eyed in the direction of Mr. Frosty.

 _*Sigh. *_ "Alright talking snowman, why not, everything else does around here." He peered at the mound of snow. "Sup."

Sam choked, _"Really Dean!?"_

Dean shrugged, "Well what'd you want me to say? (15)Happy Birthday!? Yeah, cause Frosty here is gonna get that reference."

Sam glared, "Why do you need to make a reference at all!"

Soft tingling laughter danced around them, just as otherworldly as the land they had fallen into.

"My, my, you both are quite entertaining, I dare say you humans remind me of the two young skeletons who watch over this place. How enlightening, the similarities between brothers regardless of species."

Sam blinked, "Ugh, I guess."

If the snowman could shake its head it would have, "It is simply the truth." A pause. "Hmm…Humans from above, may I make an inquiry of you?"

"Uh, sure, why the hell not?"

Sam's growl of "Dean!" was subsequently ignored.

The snowman continued unbothered, "As I am a man of snow I have no feet to travel, long have I lived here, in this place, never moving. And for those centuries I have wished for nothing but to experience the world and see the sights of the common monsters. Please young ones, won't you help me? Take a piece of my snow and keep it with you on your journey; allow it to reach the far-off places that I cannot."

Sam stared, "Its not that we don't want to um, help you it's just, we don't really have anything to safely carry your…snow…"

Frisk frowned sadly as Sam trailed off, _*Poor Mr. Snowman, there has to be something we can do. *_

{HELLO!? THE BAG! I BET MOM WOULD HAVE PACKED SOMETHING WE COULD USE! SHE'S THE PREPARED TYPE.}

Frisk's frown disappeared, replaced by a triumphant grin. Carefully trotting through the snow (she really didn't want to fall on her face again) Frisk latched onto Sam's side, tugging insistently on the other.

"Wha? Frisk?"

The child simply pointed, "Bag."

Sam blinked dubiously.

Dean shook his head, amusement clearly written across his face. "Dude I thought you were supposed to be the smart one? Squirts got a point, why not check the bag? Goat Mama probably shoved everything she could think of into that bag and more."

"Huh, point taken." Sam unzipped the pack nimble fingers sifting through the bags contents. "Wow, she really did pack everything, why in the world would we need a ruler for!?"

"Focus Sam."

Sam's mouth twitched into a faint smile, _*Isn't that what I'm always telling you to do? *_

"Ah! Found something." Clutched in his grip was a small jar, perfect for storing a little magical snow.

Frisk's smile was blinding, "Can I!?"

Dean grinned, clapping a hand roughly onto Sam's shoulder (and earning himself a nice #12 Bitchface in return.) "Sure squirt", he plucked the jar from his disgruntled little brother and tossed it to Frisk, "Knock yourself out, just make sure you only put in as much as it will hold."

Humming happily, Frisk scooped in an appropriate amount, making sure to be as gentle as possible. Frisk wasn't sure she could hurt a magical snowman but there was no need to find out either.

{YOU GOT THE SNOWMAN PIECE!} The Voice chirped happily.

Lifting from the ground she handed the jar back to Dean.

Although the snowman's face never changed, there was a sense of excited joy that had not been there before. "Oh, bless you little ones, you have made this snowman incredibly happy! Thank you and good luck on your shared journey!"

Dean smiled awkwardly, "Uh, no problem, we do what we can." _*Man, disembodied voices are fuck'n uncomfortable, no offense to Frosty. *_

Turning away the three humans left the snowman to, well, do whatever the hell a snowman did when left to its own devises.

Dean glanced down at Frisk, "So, we learn our lesson kid? No throw'n ourselves on slippery ice sheets?"

Frisk nodded, flashing a thumbs up.

Dean snorted, "Awesome."

The group moved forward, bypassing the slick earth and entering a new part of the forest. An extremely loud, nasally voice called out from the left.

"YOU'RE SO LAZY! YOU WE'RE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!"

"I think that's called…sleeping."

"EXCUSES! EXCUSES!"

Dean grinned, "Well, show time ay Sammy?"

Sam eyed his smiling brother before sliding his gaze to the two skeletons, _*Why do I feel like I'm not going to get out of this with my sanity intact? *_

* * *

(1) Season 4/5- Exactly what it sounds like folks, Lucifer's Cage literally contained the Devil. Which sorta makes sense with Sans' state of mind when it comes to his grab-bag of secrets, guys wound tighter than a bank vault.

(2) Dean might like Sans', heck he might even trust him (if only a little) but that in no way means he isn't cautious or suspicious. Sans is a guarded guy, one that hides emotions and thoughts behind a devil-maycare smile. Which, honestly, puts Dean on edge worse than Sam; that's literally his personality grinning back at him in skeleton form.

(3) Dean's incredibly intelligent, something the show doesn't put a whole lot of emphasis on because that's not his base trait or purpose in the show. Although it is shown on occasion I still feel like Dean's never been given due justice for how smart he actually is. Sure, he'll never be an encyclopedia but damn if he couldn't have several PhD's in supernatural/mythological studies.

(4) Chara's such a tsun.

(5) Alright, world building, whoo! Okay so here goes, FIGHT's are an engagement of battle between two beings or more. Willing or unwilling in any case. This means that the target or targets of the FIGHT, should, theoretically, be unable to escape from a certain distance as someone must be spared or killed to end the battle. That in mind I figured a magical barrier would make sense as a prevention for both escape and intrusion into a battle. This would also make it a precautionary magic as it protects spectators or (in Sam and Frisk's case) unnoticed targets from being damaged by monster/determination magic outside of the battle zone. Make sense? No? Cool than I'm do'n it right!

(6) Dean can relate, he was trying to empress John Winchester for years.

(7) Daww Dean and his soft spot for kids! Too cute!

(8) Ah, Cas's air quotes, never gonna get tired of those.

(9) I like the idea that had there been no interference from the real evil in this story, Chara would have been quite the fan of Papyrus's. Just feels fitting.

(10) Those moves though! Dean and Sam are exceptional fighters and I kinda wanted to show case a little bit of that baddassary. (Though I still think the fight scene is terrible, albit a…okay attempt at best.)

(11) Magicexmachina, I'd like to think magical attacks that have higher purposes than simple damage dealing would give an indicator like in game. However, describing it in a more animated way was a challenge that I met with a simple answer, glowing aura. BAM! Best overused trope! The same could be said about human determination but that's not important right know.

(12) The well! Frisk's stuck in a well!? The barn! The barns on fire!?...I'll stop…

(13) Gross, I can imagine.

(14) Wrote the entirety of this on a whim, no real reason, although I was a bit curious how the snowman spoke as its mouth never moved.

(15) First words uttered by Frosty the Snowman when the children place the magical top hat on his(its?) head.

* * *

I apologize if this chapter was subpar or just a snooze fest of dialogue or what have you. This chapter was cruel in every conceivable way, writers block upon writer's block. There were times I wrote full paragraphs only to erase them entirely because they just wouldn't fit. Than to make matters worse the writer's block brought on depression which led to procrastination which led to more writer's block! It's like, "I know where this story is going, I have it all planned out! So why the holy hell is writing it becoming such a hassle!"

I even tried to take a month off to veg, play games and formulate my thoughts but it didn't help, the blocks and issues were still there! Than before I knew it 2 almost 3 months had gone by and I still wasn't getting anywhere, I've never been so frustrated in my life!

 _*Takes deep calming breathe. *_ So once again I apologize, I look back at this chapter and I think, "yeah its finished but I hate it and I **KNOW** it could have been better." _*Sigh. *_ Can't win'um all I guess, anyway, I'm back, this hellscape of a chapter is done and finally we've made it to Papyrus, so be excited cause I actually know what I'm gonna write next chap.

Also, just a quick thing, none of you ever have to be worried about an abandoned story from me, sure it might take 3 months to get a new chapter from my unproductive ass but that's all. I don't like the idea of leaving something unfinished, especially stories, cause when I read one and it stops in the middle and I'm super involved it pisses me off. So, I can't fathom doing that to my lovely readers so no worries.


End file.
